First Look, Second Glance
by ohsocreative
Summary: AU...Amy's first look at Ty produced an image of a handsome, nice, charming guy. At second glance he seemed still handsome, but rude and arrogant. Is the way Amy, reluctantly, feels about him enough to change him, or are his wounds too deep?
1. The Gas Station

**A/N–** Hey everyone, this is my new story 'First Look, Second Glance'. This title will make sense I swear! This, like my other story, takes place during Amy's junior year, and Ty's senior. I gave a quick summary of it in my other story 'Hard Times', so there for im going to get straight to it.

**Note:** In my other story I wrote as if looking in on Ty and Amy, in this one I will be writing from 1st person. So I am Amy, and if I go to Ty's POV, then I will be Ty. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 1 **

_August 27th : Wednesday: Heartland: Amy's POV_

I woke up to the sound of a woodpecker outside of my window. I groaned and snatched the pillow that had fallen on the floor and pulled it over my head, trying feebly to block out the noise. The muffled pecking still found my ears, and try as hard as I did, I couldn't block it out and it was driving me crazy. I angrily flung my pillow at the window, hoping to scare off the bird. It didn't. The bird merely looked at the window for a second and then, as if nothing happened, went back to pecking.

"It's _summer_, im supposed to be able to _sleep_!" I groaned pounding the bed on either side of my body. Finally I sat up and looked at my clock, 7:30. _Well that isn't too bad_, I thought to myself, _im usually up at 5:30. I guess Lou let me sleep in._

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, and stood up. I wobbled a bit, but regained my balance. I walked over to my closet and flung it open. Big mistake. Clothes, shoes, and other odds and ends came flying at me. I'd been meaning to clean that. I stuck my hands out in front of my face to provide some sort of protection. When finally I felt nothing else hitting me I lowered my hands.

My closet was rather big. It took up half of one wall, and the other half held a door which led to my bathroom, which swung around to the back of my closet. If I wanted I could walk through the scary depths of my closet, and emerge through a mirrored door into my bathroom. In fact I could go into my bathroom and get my clothes through there, but the back side of my closet was even more packed full than the front end. I'd rather deal with flying socks then with flying hoola-hoops and old board games any day. I hastily shoved everything back into the closet, blocking them in with my clothes basket. I then took a jean skirt from off a shelf, and a white shirt and light pink tank top from off a hanger.

I quickly shut my door as I took away my clothes basket. Only a shoe sneaked through before I got it shut. Not bad. I then walked over to the oak door and walked into my bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the hot shower, Boy did that feel good.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of the big mirror which hung over my white porcelain sink. I was blow drying my long silky light brown hair. I pulled the brush through it and watched as it fell to land halfway down my back. I dried one last chunk of hair, and set down my blow dryer. My hair was naturally straight, so I didn't need a straighter, but I did have a curler. Hm, straight or curly today?

Curly.

I plugged in my curling iron and walked over to where my clothes lay on a shelf. I unfolded my towel from around me and slipped on my underwear and then skirt. I then pulled the light pink tank top over my head, and pulled it down so it overlapped the skirt. And then I pulled on the white shirt that had a large v-neck, which meant some of the pink showed through that. And I pulled that down and let it rest a little ways above the pink.

I walked back over to the iron and started curling my hair. Half an hour later I looked in the mirror. Perfect. Long, silky brown curls spiraled down my back, while a few pieces fell over my shoulder. I pulled a few curls back and clipped them loosely with a barrette.

I glanced at my makeup bag. Personally I preferred the natural beauty look compared to the fake look. But sometimes I would do myself up for party's (which were usually once a week), or if I felt like pampering myself. Today I wanted natural beauty, but I was going out, why not do a little something?

So I took out light pink eye shadow and black eyeliner. The lightly applied makeup brought out my gray eyes and made me look more...mysterious...untouchable. I then applied some clear lip gloss and VOILA!

I hurriedly slipped my feet into my AE sandals and skipped downstairs. Lou was in the kitchen, pregnant as can be, and scarfing down pickles and vanilla ice cream. Together.

"That your newest craving?" I laughed. She looked up at me with a full mouth and nodded. I smiled and sat down across the table.

"Im going to Calico Springs today, we need some remedies, and the store up there always has Bach Flower." Lou nodded still eating.

"Do you need anything while im there? Im thinking I might go clothes shopping too. Their mall is so much better than ours, and I still need a few things for school next week," finally Lou swallowed,

"No I don't need anything, ill make a list of the remedies we need though."

"Ok, hurry though. Im leaving in 10," I stood up and waved as I walked out the door. I wasn't in work clothes so I couldn't do anything with the horses right then, but I went and greeted them all. The stable hands Ben and Joni were in charge on my days off. I got one once a week, just like them.

I walked over to Sundance and stroked his beautiful elegant head.

"Hey Sunny, how are you baby?" I crooned softly.

He whinnied and nudged my hand,

"Yeah, yeah greedy," I smiled as I took out a few alfalfa cubes and let him eat them out of my hand. I patted his head one more time and went back to the farmhouse.

"You done Lou?" I asked as I walked through the door. Lou sat at the table still eating, but at the same time writing a list. It looked hard. She glanced up,

"Almost, hold on." She wrote one last thing and held out the piece of paper, and money with it.

"Thanks, see you later. I don't know when ill be back, but I have my cell if you need me," Lou was now standing up at the fridge sifting through it, I saw her nod her head,

"What are you looking for Lou?"

From within the fridge I heard her muffled, aggravated reply, "More pickles,"

_An hour later: Calico Springs_

I swung my car into the parking lot of 'Herbal Remedies and More' and turned the car off. I stepped out into the blazing sun and walked over to the small building. As I opened the door a bell chimed above it. I let my eyes adjust to the lightly lit room. When I could see clearly I walked over to where I knew the remedies I needed were. I knew this store like the back of my hand.

"Hey honey, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while," a familiar voice floated through the air to me. I turned around and was standing face to face with the owner of the store, Callie. She was in her early 30's and was beautifully pale. Her mother had owned this store, and Callie had gotten it when she died years earlier. She had once been tan from being outside, but when her mother died she dedicated herself to the store, not daring to change anything. So her tan skin became pale due to the dim lighting, but I think it brings out her features better, she begs to differ.

"Hey Callie! I know I haven't come in a while, but Heartland is so busy, and to tell you the truth, your new 'super-size' bottles really keep us well stocked," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah well, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I liked seein' you here every few weeks. Its been over a month!" I smiled warmly,

"I know, im sorry. Ill come more often I promise, but right now I need you to tell me something," she looked at me questioningly, "Did you change the store around? Because I cant find lavender anywhere," she laughed and led me over to a whole new section of remedies. Well I had some things to get used to.

A while later I walked back out into the blaring sun, damn was it hot. I was suddenly very glad id worn a skirt. I ran over to my car and climbed in. Off to the mall.

_2 ½ hours later._

I walked out carrying so many bags that I had a small one in-between my teeth. I walked over to my car and set everything down so I could unlock it. I then stuffed everything into my trunk and went around the car to my door. I turned the car on and blasted the AC. I backed out of the parking lot while singing along to 'Dance Inside' by The All-American Rejects. I was close to getting on the highway when I realized I was practically out of gas. The music was so loud I didn't hear the beeping sound the car makes when gas is low. I glanced around and spotted a Hess a little ways up. I pulled up alongside a gas pump, and got out to fill the tank.

A few minutes later I snapped the gas tank shut. I grabbed my purse from inside the car and starting walking towards the gas station. I was about halfway there when a kid, about 14 years old, ran out in front of me on a skateboard.

"Hey!" I cried, almost falling over trying to avoid him. He looked at me, more like stared up and down my body, and then smiled. The perverted little...

"Sorry, I didn't see you," his voice sounded as though it were in the changing stage. Where it wasn't squeaky anymore, but wasn't very manly either. He was actually pretty cute. For a kid.

"It's fine, just watch where your going next time, ok?" I sighed, smiling at him.

He smiled up at me, "Sure thing..."

"Amy," I filled in.

"Amy." he said. And then he skated away from me, doing little jumps here and there. He wasn't too bad, he looked as though he were still learning how to skateboard.

I shook my head and kept walking. I opened the door and a burst of cool air fluttered my curls. I shivered a little at first, my bare legs and arms broke out in goose bumps, but as I waited for the man behind the counter, who looked as though he had no clue what he was doing, to give a person their change back, the air started to feel good, and my arms and legs went back to normal.

I glanced around myself as the man, whose name tag read 'Bob', fiddled with the keys on the computer. There were quite a few people waiting in line, 4 in front of me, and 3 behind. Some there for gas, and some had food, drinks, and cigarettes piled in there arms. There were also a few people walking around. One was an old man who looked as though he were deciding on Sweetened Ice Tea, or Unsweetened. Another was a little girl, whose mother kept calling from her from in the line. And the last one was looking at a Sports Illustrated magazine and leaning against the back wall. This one caught my eye.

He looked to be about my age, maybe a year or so older. He wore a pair of dark jeans, that bagged slightly around the waist and legs, but fit him perfectly. He had on a dark green shirt that accentuated his bright emerald eyes, which I could see, even from where I was. His dark brown hair looked clean, but it was ruffled slightly and hair fell over his forehead. His eyes roamed over the magazine, but as I stared at him, his gaze lifted to meet mine. He held my eyes in a penetrating stare, but only for a few seconds, and then I looked away.

After a few moments, I dared myself to look at him again. He was still there, magazine and all, but his eyes were riveted to me. I could feel myself blush slightly, and I pulled my hair around to my right shoulder and let it fall in front of my face, as some sort of cover. Through my swirling curls I could still see him. His eyes hadn't left me, and that made me feel...odd. I got a tingling sensation throughout my body, and it only stopped when a rude man nudged my back. It was my turn at the register. How long had I been standing there thinking about him? As I turned to the register I saw his gaze shift to the gas pumps.

He sighed and shut the magazine and placed it back on the shelf. I looked away from him and payed Bob. He must have gotten a hang of how to work the register because I was given my change back in no time. He smiled in victory. I smiled back. And then flustered I walked towards the door. But what I hadn't noticed was the guy had started for the door while I was being checked out. So as I practically ran for the door, I ran into him.

"Oh!" I breathed as I ran right into his side.

He looked down at me, his eyes serious, and then he almost smiled, "Im sorry!" I said horrified.

"No harm done," he smiled now, and my heart stopped. His smile was so beautiful. It was slightly crooked, but so bright, and...inviting, yet also mean and taunting. I didn't know which to choose.

"Oh...um...ok," and I went to walk out the door, he followed. I went to walk to my car, he followed. Just as I was beginning to think I was totally wrong about this guy and he was some kind of rapist, I noticed he was angled towards a different car. One parked in front of mine. I sighed, knowing I was being stupid. As I went to open my door I noticed he'd stopped in front of my car, and was looking at me,

He stared for a few seconds and then winked at me and walked over to his car, climbing into the SUV. Then the kid on the skateboard ran and climbed into the door the guy had just disappeared through. Brothers. They did look kind of alike.

I stood there for few seconds more, and then slipped into my car. I pulled out behind their car, and as they turned onto the road, I saw that mysteriously handsome guy staring straight at me again. He flashed me another quick smile, and I felt myself melt.

What a day.

_5 days later: September 1st :First day of school: Jefferson High_

I yawned as I swung into a parking spot in front of school. I picked up my new book bag, which barely weighed anything, and stepped out of the car. I reached back in and grabbed my purse and then slammed my door shut. I glanced down my body making sure I looked ok. I was wearing a pair of jeans, that had a rustic look to them, with a different AE white shirt. I sighed as I looked back up at the school. Prison.

I silently walked up the sidewalk, and waited for cars to pass, and then hurried across to the front doors. I pulled the door open and instantly saw Soraya. She had straightened her curly hair, and I had curled my straight hair. This was a tradition for us. I liked my hair better curly, and she liked hers better straight, so we'd agreed for 4 years now to be opposites on the first day of school, since we were practically the same person any other time. So she wore light jeans and a dark gray shirt, while I wore dark jeans and a white shirt. She looked me up and down and smiled,

"You look great Amy! So tan, I haven't seen you in weeks!" she leaped on me in a hug. She had gone away to camp again, and we hadn't seen each other in almost 4 weeks. Shed gotten back the day before.

"You look great too Roya!" I hugged her back enthusiastically.

"Sooo..." she said.

"So what?"

"What happened while I was away, you barely ever wrote me." she squealed.

"Nothing really." suddenly the image of the hot guy in Calico Springs sprung to my mind. But that wasn't news, it was just one day, it hadn't meant anything. Id probably never see him again.

"Oh." her face fell for a second, and then it lit back up, "Matt wrote everyday. Wow I cant even believe I had to leave the day after he asked me out, I cant wait to see him. He isn't here yet."

I smiled at her. I was happy for my two best friends. Matt had liked me at one point, but I had told him straight out, not wanting to lead him along, that I wasn't interested in him that way. He had been crushed for months, but started to look better near the end of school. He'd then asked Soraya to be his girlfriend. She'd never been happier.

"Im sure he'll be here soon. But I have to go to my locker, they haven't changed right?" Soraya shook her head, "Ok, well ill see you. Bye." We had gone over our schedules together the night before over the phone. She was in 4 of my classes. Not bad, that's half the day. But she wasn't in my home room or 1st period class so I went off without her.

I went to my locker and spun in my combination, and my locker opened with its usual squeak. Id had the same locker through all my high school years, and many books had been placed in it, many pictures, notes, clothes. And many memories had taken place right outside it. For some reason that squeak itself was special to me because it was familiar and reminded me of all the things it had held and witnessed. I smiled.

I quickly took out my magnets, the ones from my freshman year, and took out pictures of me and Roya and Matt from first grade, when we'd all met, all the way to the beginning of the last summer, before Roya left for camp. There were also some of horses. I hung them around my locker, in their designated spots. On the last day of my freshman year me and Roya had, in both our lockers, marked with a sharpie where our pictures had been. And that's where they went each year, with the addition of more. We were very traditional people.

Suddenly the bell rung. I ran to my home-room, which also happened to be my 1st period class. I stepped into Mr. Brailer's room and sat down in my usual seat. I'd had him as my home-room teacher the year before also. He smiled at me. Mr. Brailer was cool. He and I had had some fun times, even though he was a teacher. I smiled back and settled into my seat chatting with my friend John.

The announcements came on a minute later, and noone quieted down, but everyone stood up when the Pledge came on. I was about to sit back down when Mr. Brailer called me over. The phone had rung and he was still speaking into it. He hung it up and smiled at me.

"Amy can you do me a favor?" I nodded.

"There is a new kid, he's a senior but he's in this home room. I don't have any other seniors in this home room, so will you show him around for me?" I nodded,

"Sure,"

"Your in my 1st period class right?" I nodded again, "Ok you wont miss anything. Take your time, show him around, make sure he knows how to get everywhere. He's in the office."

"Ok," and with that I walked down the hall towards the office. I was wondering who this kid is when I opened the heavy office door. I saw him waiting at the desk. His back was too me, so I couldn't really see him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He turned around as the secretary pointed to me, his eyes found mine and I froze.

There in front of me stood Gas Station Boy.

**A/N– **So? What do you think? Does it suck horrifically, or rock awesomely...if either?


	2. Party Time

**A/N**– Ok I've been asked where is Ty. Well...where do you think he is:) He's coming. I promise. Oh. Akers2, I may have posted, but I'm still evil. Just not evil enough to keep my story from the world:)...And I want to read your next chapter to TP.

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 2**

I stood dumbstruck, my mouth slightly open, and my eyes wide staring at him. I instantly noticed his own eyes were different. When they had been quite warm the other day, they were now hard and sheltered He stared at me, not making any movement to show he remembered me, then he spoke,

"Hi," it was such a simple gesture. As if we had just met, which we had...kind of.

"Um...hi," I stuttered. I was so surprised to see him, the same guy that had made me so flustered, the same guy I thought I'd never see again.

I was standing there, waiting for him to say something, something that showed he actually remembered me, when the secretary spoke,

"Amy, he has his schedule, so just show him around the school, and make sure to point out his locker and classes ok?" I numbly nodded at the plump lady in a bright green shirt behind the desk. She looked at me for a moment too long, no doubt accessing the look on my face, and then bent over her computer.

"Come on," I managed to say to the guy who was still staring at me. I motioned with my hand for him to follow me. We started walking down the hall, I was leading him down towards the gym at the end of the school, planning to show him everything from one side to the next. (Im using my school as a basis here)

"You're the girl from the gas station aren't you." it wasn't a question. His voice was different. It had been amusing before. Like he was constantly on the verge of laughing. It had been nice. But now his voice was reserved and on the edge of mean. I couldn't help but think it was me.

"Yeah," my voice almost cracked and I quickly cleared my throat, I saw him glance at me. Why oh why did I have to be nervous around him. I was never nervous around guys...until him.

"Oh," he seemed to not want to talk, but I did.

"I'm Amy Fleming, nice to meet you," I jumped in front of him and walked backwards holding my hand out for him to shake, this was more like me, less nervous. He gingerly took my hand and shook it, then released it quickly like it held a disease, I frowned,

"And you are?" I prodded.

"Ty Baldwin." I waited for a 'nice to meet you too' but it never came. Ooook then. I turned and went back to walking next to him. He didn't talk anymore, and not wanting to sound like a talkative freak, which I normally was, I didn't either.

A few minutes later we were at the gym, I pointed to a door near the bus zone doors, "That's the guys locker room, there's a door from there into the gym," he nodded and I sighed. I turned 180 degrees and pointed, "Obviously that's the cafeteria," I smiled at him and his lips turned at the ends in the suggestion of a smile. There was a wall of glass and inside were long tables all throughout it and drink machines lining the walls.

"Ok, next stop, art." I walked back towards the office, but turned right down a short hallway, "This hallway is the computer rooms and a few global rooms, but your global isn't in this hall,"

"Ok," he speaks! I smiled up at him, expecting him to smile back, he didn't, but he was looking at me. He turned around quickly. When we got to the end of the hall I turned left. But didn't walk down it, "Down there is the art rooms, and also another way into the gym. Do you have art?"

"Yeah, with," he glanced at his schedule, "Mrs. Davis." I nodded.

"Yeah, she's the senior and junior teacher. She not in this hall though, she's outside," he looked down at me with a surprised look. I couldn't help but laugh at his wide emerald eyes and furrowed brow. I actually doubled over laughing, he just stared at me, clearly amused by my behavior. I stood straight up, controlling my laughter. As I flipped my head up my hair went back to its normal position except one curly piece that stuck to my face. Ty hesitated and then lifted his hand up to gently sweep the hair behind my ear. I froze.

He looked at me, his eyes had changed to that warm sea of green as he had touched me, but instantly they changed back to the stone cold green , "What do you mean she's outside?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him,

"Well she's...extravagant about art. She believes that for her art ability to be at its best, and ours, we have to be out in the world, part of nature. She's the best artist around, so they built a walkway from that door," I pointed, "down to a little building that used to be a locker room before we built the big football field. They changed it into a huge classroom, and put floor to ceiling windows in so we'd be more a part of 'nature'" (ok this isn't actually at my school, but it sounds kind of cool)

"Oh,"

"Yeah, after I show you everything else I'll walk you down there, show you around. There's also a huge garden down there, when its warm...like now, we can eat out there if we choose. I do," I threw in that I ate down there, so if we happened to have the same lunch he could maybe sit with me. Although maybe I shouldn't have, he was being pretty cold to me now.

For the next half an hour I walked him throughout the school pointing out all of his classes, showing him how to pull his locker in just the right way to get it to open, and then bringing him outside. After showing him the garden, we finally walked back up to the school.

"So, do you know where everything is now?" his eyes were still cold, and he just nodded. Like he had the whole time we'd been together. I wanted to slap him out of it, get him to talk, but he wouldn't.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Your different." he turned, surprised by my outburst.

"What do you mean?" he seemed truly confused, and I was blushing madly.

"At the..." I paused, "gas station you seemed, nice, warm. But now your...I don't know. Cold, distant. It's just I had you pegged down to be..." he cut me off.

"Look," his voice cut through me like ice, "You don't know me, I'm not any different than I was then. You just choose to think that. Nothing happened that day, so I don't know why you think you can judge me. Just don't." I had stopped on the sidewalk in shock, and he walked far in front of me and called over his shoulder coldly, "Thank you."

_Lunch Time_

I sat down at my usual table. Soraya and Matt were already there, I greeted them and sat down to eat my lunch. I wasn't in the mood for talking, and no matter how much they tried to get me to, I wouldn't. I glanced up after about 10 minutes and then glanced back down. But my eyes immediately flew back up. Ty stood, sifting through the crowd with his eyes. He saw me and his face hardened, but he started walking my way. My heart stopped beating. But just then Ashley Grant flew into Ty's path.

They were only about 10 feet away so I could hear every word, "Hi, my names Ashley. Your new here right?" Ty nodded, "What's your name?" just like Ashley not to give up.

I heard him mutter his name, and she smiled, "Nice to meet you," she paused dramatically, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends today? We'd love to have you." she motioned towards the table in the middle of the garden where the whole cheerleader squad sat. Ty blushed and started to answer her when Jake Davidson jumped in to save him. Jake was on the football team, and had dated Ashley the year before for a month. He'd told me it was a waste of perfectly good 'playing' time. Him and I had been close when we were little. Our parents said we had been inseparable, and then I'd met Soraya. But we'd stayed in touch over the years, and still hung out occasionally.

Jake, being the good guy he was, spoke to Ty, "Hey. I'm Jake, and I'm sure you don't want to sit with a bunch of chicks. Come on, sit with me." Ty smiled gratefully and followed Jake to the table next to mine. As he sat down and starting talking with the guy filled table, Ty caught my eyes in his gaze, and I looked down quickly.

As I ripped my eyes away from him I heard Jake, "Amy Fleming,"

Ty seemed confused, "Hm?"

"You were looking at Amy. Don't be embarrassed, she's fucking gorgeous. Maybe you'd have a chance, she's shot me down about 5 times because 'were too good of friends'" I heard Ty chuckle the slightest bit. It sounded like he was warming up to Jake...when he hadn't to me. I pushed that thought out of my head and listened closer to their conversation, apparently they had changed the subject,

"So, met anyone yet?" another guy at the table, Aaron, questioned Ty.

"No, not really. I talked to Amy, she showed me around. That's all really,"

Aaron choked, "All? Amy's pretty big if I say so myself," I rolled my eyes,

I could see Ty shrug out of the corner of my eye, "I guess,"

Jake shook his head, "Well whatever. You doin' anything this weekend?"

"No, not that I know of...why?" Ty sounded suspicious.

"Party at my house. It's a Jefferson tradition. First weekend of the school year, big blow out at my casa. My parents are never home because of work. My moms in like California or something, and I think my dads in New York," Ty nodded eagerly,

"I'm there, I could use a good party," Jake smiled,

"You're my kind of guy!"

At this I smiled. I'd totally forgotten about the 'Davidson Party'. I smirked and stood up and walked over to Jake. I sat down next to him, linking my arm through his. Ty sat across from me stunned. _Good. Fucking asshole_, I thought to myself.

"Hey babe," I had been calling Jake babe sense the 5th grade, our little joke, but Ty didn't know that.

"Hey hun," he smiled down at me. Oh yeah, he calls me hun.

"So, I've been hearing about your party this weekend, and I've been wondering when the hell your gonna invite me," I put on a mad face.

He laughed, "Amy, you're a given, I don't need to invite you, your automatically invited. No but's about it." I smiled.

"I'd still like a personal invitation," I stuck my lip out in a pout.

He stood up and climbed out from his bench. He got down on one knee, facing me, and took my hand in his.

In a fake English accent he looked up at me through his sandy blonde hair, "My lady, I would be honored if you would attend the Davidson Ball this weekend," he paused, "And dance with me."

I stared in shock, and then I burst out laughing, through my giggles I managed, with quite a good English accent, "Of course my lord." he smiled up at me and sat back down, slipping my arm through his again. I looked up through my long eyelashes to look across the table at Ty, he was glaring at me, which made my laugh stop.

"Well now that your 'formally' invited. What are you gonna wear?" Aaron raised his eyebrow at me.

"Mmmm...my black little number." I answered sarcastically,

"And what does that consist of?" he smiled.

"A tiny thong and see through bra!" his smile widened and I slapped his arm, "Fucking clothes you pervert."

"You gonna drink?" Aaron wasn't fazed by my slap.

"Possibly, why?"

"Because then maybe I _will _get to see that black number,"

I gasped, "In your dreams asshole!" I smiled sexily and walked back towards Soraya and Matt.

Flirting never hurt anyone.

_5 days later: Saturday Night: Night of the Party_

I stepped out of the shower and shivered. I quickly wrapped the white towel around my body. I walked over to my sink and bent down to search for the blow dryer. When I found it I blow dried my hair and left it falling straight down my back. I then slipped into a short jean skirt and a dark brown American Eagle t-shirt.

"Hm.." I muttered into the mirror. I leaned in and applied some light brown eyeshadow, bringing out my gray eyes. I then lightly applied black eyeliner, which brightened my tan face. I flipped my hair around a little, straightening strands that were stubborn, and then I let it fall and smiled.

I slipped into my brown sandals and grabbed my off white purse. I picked up a maroon hoodie on my way out the door and walked down the stairs. Grandpa sat in the living room watching t.v.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm going to the party now. I might stay the night at Jake's, if not I'll be home late. Is that ok?" Grandpa smiled at me. He knew about the Davidson party, and I had spent the night there many times, he knew I'd be fine.

"Sure honey, have fun. I might go to Nancy's, so don't be surprised if you do come home and no ones here." I nodded.

"Bye grandpa, love you!" I walked out the door and into the warm night. It was clear outside. The sun had set not long ago, and a dark blanket was settling over the sky. I stared up and spotted the moon peaking out from between a few lonely clouds. I walked over to my BMW M3 convertible and climbed in. (someone asked what Amy drove, oh and Heartland is thriving, that's why she can afford this)

I revved the engine into the silent night, and then sped down the driveway. After about 20 minutes Jake's house came into view and I smiled. The party had already started. Every light in the house was on, and the music was practically shaking the mansion of a house.

Jake lived on over 30 acres of land, much of it was woods, but what wasn't was being used. His mansion stood in the middle of the cleared land, a long drive looping through the front. Off to the left of the house, bordering the woods was where everyone was parking. On the right side, and back quite a bit was a teepee of wood. Soon to be a roaring bonfire.

I pulled into the already crowded half of the yard and put the top up on my car. No drunken person was about to do anything to this girls car. I stepped out and locked my doors, slipping my key into a box under the car that had been placed there by Scott. If I drank, I drank, and losing keys was very easy at a party like this. And fortunatly I happened to always remember the box, even if I became intoxicated.

I then sauntered towards the house. Boy was that a walk. I finally made it to the huge oak door and walked through. The halls were crowded with people, most everyone holding a red plastic cup, the sign of beer. Some held blue cups, the sign of coke, punch, or other beverages. People at these parties who held a blue cup weren't about to have much fun. Red went with red, blue went with blue. And there wasn't much blue. So the blues would be leaving quite soon if they didn't change their color.

Of course I had mastered the art of trickery. If for some reason I didn't feel like drinking at a party, I would snatch a red cup, and fill it with coke. Easy. But those who were blue tended to be misfits and unpopular but happened to stumble into the party, so they weren't smart enough to think of that. Or they were too shocked at the craziness of the party, and just didn't even think about it.

I smiled at people I recognized, and some I didn't as I squeezed through the hall. I made it to the huge living room, where the furniture had been pushed to the walls and covered in plastic, revealing a huge room. The room was easily over the size of a basketball court. Did I mention Jake is filthy rich?

A DJ was positioned in the corner, standing with headphones over his ears, and blaring music. Throughout the whole room people were jumping around and dancing to the music that rocked the house. I passed the living room and worked my way through the crowd towards the kitchen. Bingo. I flitted over to the beer table, snatched up a red cup, and filled it from one of the many kegs.

I took one big gulp, and then stopped. I wasn't planning on getting trashed. Only tipsy. I wanted to be aware of everything going on. I walked back to the living room and leaned against a wall, searching the crowd. Across the room from me were big french doors that were flung wide open. Straight back was the bonfire. I saw Jake and Aaron bending down near it, starting to light it.

I stumbled through the dancing people and walked into the fresh air. I made my way over to Jake and tapped his shoulder,

"I made it." he looked up from what he was doing and smiled, no sign of beer near him. He always waited until he got everything going. He stood up and dusted his hands off on his jeans and hugged me,

"Glad to hear it," I smiled and pulled back. I absently asked, "Where's Ty?" Jake's face fell.

"He got here earlier to help set up. He's around here somewhere." Jake answered jealously. But why was he jealous?

"Oh, ok. Just wondering. So, bonfire time?" Jake's eyes became warm again and grabbed my hand, pulling me back from the pit. He then motioned to Aaron, Aaron nodded. He took out a box of matches and struck ones, flinging it into the pit. That got half the fire started, so Aaron went around to the other side and threw another one in. I jumped. The flames shot quickly up the teepee, crackling with intensity.

I smiled as I saw a bunch of people migrating from the house to around the fire, and also many more people arriving. Among the people from the house I noticed Ty. His arm around a little blonde. She was laughing hysterically and Ty was smirking. He had a red cup in his hand, and was stumbling quite noticeably. I frowned at the girl as I noticed it was none other than Ashley Grant.

They stumbled over to me and Ty frowned, "Its you again," his step may have been faulty but his voice barely slurred. It only sounded more...idiotic.

"Yeah. Me again," he smiled at me,

"Jake thinks your gorgeous. Know that?"

"Really now. At least someone does," I had no clue where this came from. Like I cared if Ty thought I was pretty. I'd just met the guy.

"Yup! That's one for the money...err...hm...Ashley, tell her what you just told me!" he looked down at her, and for some reason my heart flipped with pain, and I felt tears behind my eyes

"Oh! I told Ty..." Ashley was so far gone she had no clue what she was saying, "That I think he's hot, and I'm hot, and that we should..." she started giggling uncontrollably and Ty laughed with her, he then spun her towards the house.

I followed him, planning on getting another beer. Fuck tipsy, here I come smashed.

_2 hours later_

I sat on a dining room chair that had been mindlessly flung into a corner of the dining room. My feet rested on another, pushing my legs into my chest. My head spun just sitting, and so did my beer. I absentmindedly swished the alcohol back and forth back and forth, while watching the show.

Ty was kneeling on the dining room table, his head tipped back. Standing over him was his new best friend, apparently, Jake. Jake held a big red funnel, and branching off of it was a tube running down into Ty's hand, which held it in place between his lips. When they were situated Jake yelled,

"IS EVERYBODY READY?" Everyone who was piled into the room roared with approval. Jake looked down at Ty, who nodded his head and shifted his body a little. Aaron stepped up onto the table holding a large quantity of beer. He counted down,

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO...ONE!" and he started pouring the beer into the funnel, which swirled through the tube and into Ty's mouth. Ty instantly started gulping, his Adam's apple flying wildly up and down his neck. After only a few moments he started to gag a little and beer spilled out from between his lips.

The room was rocking with the chant of, "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Aaron kept pouring, chanting along with everyone, until finally the cup he held was empty. Ty took his last gulp of beer, and spit the tube out of his mouth and let out a big yell. His clothes were drenched with beer, and his face was soaking wet with perspiration and what had been spit out of his mouth.

"AND THAT WAS TY FUCKING BALDWIN! THE NEW KID...NOW LADIES?" all the girls except me yelled, "WHO THE HELL WANTS TO TAKE THIS MAN TO THE_ BEDROOM_?" the girls all cheered, their hands grabbing for Ty, some almost making him fall.

"Now, now," Ty laughed, "There's enough of me to go around. And you, my lady, are first," he jumped off of the table and walked over to a fiery red head, grabbing her hand and leading her to the adjoining living room. He pulled her close to him and started to dance to the music. Their hips were grinding, and their bodies moved together as they pushed themselves closer and closer to each other. I gagged.

For some reason seeing him grabbing that girl, who's name I forget, made my body burn as intensely as the bonfire with jealousy. At the gas station I had felt something, he may not have, and I may have been crazy, but I did. And seeing him touching her, feeling her...kissing her. It made me want to hit something. But in my drunken haze that's not what I did.

I stood up and wobbled, but regained my balance and walked over to the now empty table. I climbed onto a chair and then placed my feet onto the table. I dangerously stumbled, but someone in the crowded room pushed me back up. I placed my beer on a wooden beam above my head and then grabbed the beam. I started to dance to the music. My body was more flexible with alcohol running through my veins, and I started to bend down low, and then rise slowly, moving my hips the whole time. I heard wolf calls, and whistles from practically every male within seeing distance. In the back of my mind I registered that I was up high and I had on a skirt, but I smiled at the attention and lost myself in the music and my dance.

After a few minutes I heard someone yell, "TAKE IT OFF!" Now normally I would have slapped that person, or yelled, or screamed, or done something to preserve my dignity. But through my crazy jealousy and woozy head, I suddenly had an urge to do just that. It was hot, and I wanted to be cool.

I slowly lowered my hands to the hem of my shirt. I started to raise it up, revealing a tan flat stomach, and I raised it higher and higher, and was just about to slip it over my bra, when I felt an arm around the back of my knees. The arm jerked tightly, causing me to fall forward over the shoulder of the person. I heard moans and groans and yelling from the guys who had been watching my show.

I pounded the back of the person, who's shirt, I noticed, smelled like it just came out of the dryer. Fresh, "Let me go! Let me go!" then I thought of something, "Wait! No seriously, wait! I forgot my beer!" I cried.

The man wasn't fazed by my protests and walked me to the stairs. He walked up them, not teetering from my weight, or any alcohol he had consumed. As we got to the top of the stairs I had given up and was resting my elbow on the small of his back, my chin in my hand, bored. We walked to the end of the crowded hall, people slapping the guy on the arm, congratulating him on his catch. Catch alright.

As we turned into what I thought was a closet, but vaguely remembered as I staircase, I saw a mirror. And in it I saw me, resting over the shoulder of the man. And as the man turned to maneuver us through the door, I saw the man was Ty.

"What the hell!" I shouted, and took up pounding his back again, "Let me down!" He shook his head and took a key from above the door and locked it from the inside, slipping the key in his pocket. My drunkenness left me for a moment, and I remembered this was Jake's older brothers room. We had snuck up many times to play pranks on him before he'd left for college. Finally he'd gotten a key. Ty started to walk up the stairs, making me swing back and forth. Ohh, ok so much for not being drunk anymore.

As we got to the top he set me down and walked over towards the window.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was having_ fun,_ who do you think you are!" I yelled at him.

He turned to me, his eyes a green ocean. I melted. He was looking at me without stone cold eyes. How could I not?

"What were you doing?" he asked calmly, "That isn't you," and instantly _my _eyes turned to stone.

"Not me? **_Not me?_**" I yelled, "And how in the hell would you know that? 'You don't know me', as you once said. What do you know? _Nothing_!"

"I know one thing. I know that this isn't you. I know because I've watched you," he paused as though he had made an embarrassing confession. When he spoke his voice was soft, "I know that you wouldn't do that without a good reason. You put on a show for everyone, but I'm guessing that alcohol brought out the real emotions. Someone or something hurt you didn't they?"

Too close to home. "You know what Ty? I know something about you too. For some reason after the gas station you changed. Something happened. And because of that you go around being cold to everyone, even people trying to be nice. And you fuck every blonde haired bimbo who throws herself at you!" his eyes hardened again, "So don't tell me 'that's not you', because you know what Ty?" I sauntered over to him and dug through his pocket pulling out the key, "It's me now." I walked towards the stairs and disappeared down the steps.

I stumbled down the stairs, tears burning in my eyes. I fumbled with the key, and finally got it to open the door. I fell into the crowded hall, and fortunatly people pushed me towards the steps. I got there and managed to put one foot in front of the other. I was heading towards the door when someone bumped into me, turning me around, and I remembered something.

I walked into the still packed dining room, and climbed up onto the table. I heard someone yell and all the guys joined in. But then Jake, who was standing in the room, calling with the rest, noticed my face. I had tears cascading down my cheeks. I clenched my legs together tightly, hating that Ty had been right. This wasn't me. I reached over my head and felt around. Finally I found my beer and slipped off of the table. Jake hurried over to me,

"Amy? Are you ok?" his voice was horribly slurred, but still genuinely worried. I wondered if my own voice was as drunken.

"Im fine!" I voiced, suddenly angry. Angry at everything and everyone. I pushed past his surprised face, and pushed down my guilt. I started to walk towards the french doors, planning on going to the bonfire. Then I saw Ty, standing near the door, dancing with Ashley. He'd gotten over our fight that fast? I was still pondering this when I noticed she was pulling him towards the hall I was standing in. I hurriedly hid behind a couple making out. I noticed it was Aaron. He looked down at me surprised,

"Amy.."

I cut him off, "Carry on," I waved my hand suggestively. They didn't hesitate. Ashley walked past, towing Ty behind her. She was giggling, like usual, and Ty was chuckling. I followed them at a safe distance and saw her pull him into the only deserted corridor. The one always blocked off. The offices of Jake's parents and the huge library. Ashley stepped over the rope and so did Ty. She pulled him through the doors of the library. I looked around myself and then followed.

Ashley had swung the door, meaning to close it, but it hadn't closed fully. I peeked through the opening and gasped. Ashley had pushed Ty against a wall and was running her hands up and down him arms, and then his chest. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his face close to hers. But then she pulled back, teasing him. He roughly took her hips and slammed them into his own, swirling her around so she was against the wall, and he savagely took her mouth with his.

Ashley felt her way down to his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Ty's hands strayed down to her shirt, and started to lift.

I set my beer down on a table near me and headed for the front door.

**A/N-** Sooo?


	3. Interviews

**A/N– **Ok, I know that Amy was really different in the last chapter. The Amy of the books wouldn't go to a party like that and get drunk. And neither does mine, usually. Amy usually does the 'swapping cups' thing, but in the last chapter Ty really got her...emotional...and so she drank. So my Amy is practically the same as Lauren Brooke's, just a teensy bit more...adventurous. And this chapter is for the annoying Akers2:)

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 3**

_Sunday Morning:_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. My hand groped along my side table, and upon finding the clock, my hand slammed down over it, shutting it off.

15 minutes later my alarm clock once again rung annoyingly into my ear. I groaned and sleepily hit snooze once again.

15 minutes later my alarm clock blared, louder than before, making me jump.

"Just let me sleep," I insisted, finally pressing the correct button to turn off the alarm. I groggily wiped my eyes of the blurriness that comes along with a hangover. (No clue if that's true.) I internally cursed myself for drinking the night before. I was about to fall back into my pillows when I heard the screen door bang shut with a resounding crash. I covered my ears as they rung from the impact of the door. It was like hangovers gave you superhuman hearing.

As the ringing faded I gradually took my hands from my ears. I attempted to stand up, and was instantly dizzy. I grabbed my bedpost for support until the world stopped spinning. I put one foot in front of the other, grabbing my thighs to move them. They felt as though they were made of lead. I pulled my way into the bathroom and somehow managed to strip myself of the clothes in which I had worn to the party, and never taken off. As each cloth fell to the floor I felt lighter and lighter, finally I stepped into the bathtub. I ran the water, and before I could chicken out, pulled the shower lever. Freezing cold water burst from the depths of the shower head, and pounded into my sore body. I gasped while trying to hold in a reflexive scream. I stood there for a few minutes, shivering badly, my teeth clanking together as I tried to stay warm. Finally, when I felt some of the haze around my mind clear I turned the water to warm, sighing as my cold skin reveled in the waterfall of warm water.

After many minutes of trying to get the shampoo and conditioner open, and trying to keep the soap from slipping out of my uncoordinated hands, I stepped out of the shower. I shuffled over to the towel rack, not caring that I was trailing water the whole way. I gently, yet quickly, dried myself off. I walked into my room and to my closet. I slipped into a pair of old jeans that felt as though they were a second skin they were so comfortable. And then I pulled over my a head a champagne colored turtleneck that felt as though it were a piece of heaven. I sighed, _Thank god for comfortable clothes._

I walked back into the bathroom glancing at my reflection. I idly twirled a piece of hair around my finger while arguing with myself on whether or not I cared how I looked today.

My hangover won. I threw my hair up into a loose ponytail, letting it fall wherever. I then rubbed some moisturizer into my face and then slipped into my sneakers. Working with a hangover. What fun.

After a few minutes standing in front of my bed, deciding on whether or not getting in trouble was worth another hour of sleep, I trudged down the stairs. My slippered feet slid across the kitchen floor. I poured myself a glass of milk and then sank into the hard wooden kitchen chairs. From there I could here Lou in the adjoining office. Listening in, it sounded as though she were making an appointment of some kind. I waited until I heard her say goodbye and then I went over to her office, leaning against the door frame,

"Morning," I said quietly.

Lou jumped, startled by my appearance, "Hey, sleepy head. Finally decided to get up, huh?" she seemed tired for some reason...even more tired than usual, with her being pregnant and all.

"Yeah, well..." I blushed. Lou didn't know that I had drank before, let alone got drunk. That wasn't like me, and it embarrassed me to know I let someone get the best of me.

"Partied hard?" she smiled knowingly, I bit my lip, "Don't worry Amy. I know you don't do it often. Plus its not like I never had fun as a teenager." she smiled brightly and I laughed,

"Lou Fleming, you bad girl!" we both laughed and after a few minutes I calmed down, "So what was that about?" I asked gesturing at the phone.

She looked at me dumbly, like I should know what it was about, then something dawned on her, "Oh, I forgot you don't know yet do you?" I shook my head, confused, "You know how Ben is leaving to work for Nick?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well we thought we'd be fine with just you and Joni," I nodded, getting frustrated, "Well Joni found out her mom was diagnosed with Leukemia," I gasped.

"Is she ok? Oh my God that's horrible," my hand was resting over my mouth in shock.

Lou nodded, "Joni is holding up the best she can, but she's going home, she called grandpa last night to tell him. She's leaving tonight. You were gone when she called and grandpa called me," I nodded, still in shock, "I immediately made some flyers for a replacement, grandpa came and picked them up on his way to Nancy's and hung them up around town. I did the same this morning when I went shopping, and, well, we've already gotten some calls from interested people."

"Oh, how many?"

"Four so far, two have interviews today, the other two are," she glanced at a paper in front of her, "Monday morning, you'll be at school, and one Monday night."

"Today! When?"

She looked at me, "Well the first is in an hour, around 9:30. The other is at noon." I nodded, dreading the upcoming day...especially with a hangover.

"Well if you talk to Joni tell her I'm really sorry about her mom, and that I'll miss her...ok?" Lou nodded, "Alright well I'm going out, see you later."

I walked out the front door and shuffled my way half way across the yard before I realized I was still in slippers, "What a great impression that would make Amy," I muttered to myself as I slipped back in the door and switched my slippers for my yard boots. I then walked back outside and to the feed room, work here I come!

An hour later I wiped my hand across my jeans as I finished grooming the last horse in the front barn. I glanced at my watch and groaned. I had about 5 minutes to tack up Sundance and dirty up Calico and Apollo. (Yes im using Sundance like Lauren Brooke did in the books when they hired Joni)

I ran to the tack room and went straight to Sunny's hook. I piled everything into my arms and walked as fast as I could to Sunny's stall. I tacked him up as fast as I could without messing up. When I was done I was relieved to find the interviewee hadn't showed up yet. I ran to the adjoining stall, Calico's, and took dirt from off the ground and hay and threw it over her, making sure not to get it in her ears or eyes. I then ran to the back barn and did the sam to Apollo. There.

"Im so stupid!" I groaned as I realized I shouldn't have tacked Sunny up, that I should have left it for the person. I ran back, seeing a truck entering the drive, and I un-tacked Sunny faster than ever before.

I was finally done, and leaned down and rested my hands on my thighs, trying to catch a breath. When I looked up I was face to face with a twenty something woman. She had long blonde hair that frizzed unnaturally, but wasn't so much that it shadowed her pretty face. She had dark brown eyes and radiant skin. I sighed, "Hello, I'm Amy Fleming, this is my farm. Nice to meet you, you must be..." I waited,

"Kiley," she smiled.

I smiled back, "Well, nice to meet you Kiley," she nodded.

"Ok, well straight to it I guess. This is Sunny, my pony." she walked up to Sunny with an almost arrogant air, she patted him right on the face, making Sunny back away, "I want you to tack him up, he's already groomed, and then lead him to the working ring, and ride him over a few jumps. And then evaluate his problem and what I should do for him." Kiley nodded, apparently ready for everything that was flung at her.

She unbolted Sunny's door and slipped in. Sunny shied away from her, but that didn't faze her. She walked right up to him with the his bridle and lead rope. She went to slip it over his head when Sunny lashed out, teeth gleaming. She swerved out of his way and then brought her hand down on his neck, hard.

"Hey!" I yelled, at both of them, "Sunny you stop that, and Kiley we don't hit horses here, please don't do that again," I gritted my teeth in anger. To me she was already off the list of employee possibilities, but Lou would want me to finish the interview.

For the next 20 minutes I had her ride Sunny. When done she told me that the reason he had been tough about going over the jumps was because she needed a crop, and that she wasn't good without one. Also that he was just a mean horse, and possibly even rogue. I didn't even bother with the second part of the interview, grooming Calico, and seeing if she knew anything about remedies. I thanked her and told her we'd call her when we had made a decision.

"Lou, how was she even a possible candidate!" I screeched as I sat down in the kitchen. Lou glanced up from the stove where she was cooking lunch,

"Why? What happened?" I explained over lunch how the interview went and Lou frowned at all the right parts, even gasping when she heard about the slap and about the rogue horse.

"I'm sorry Amy, her resume looked good. I guess credentials aren't what its really about. The next one looked pretty good, he should be here in about," she looked at the wall clock, "30 minutes."

I nodded, "I better go get ready. See you later," I sighed as I slipped my work boots back on, my head pounding.

I walked to the barn and went to Calico's stall. I glanced at her, "Time to get clean, baby," I groomed Calico and then went into the house and into the bathroom, washing my face off from where Calico had rubbed against it as she'd groomed her legs. When done I walked back out to the yard and across to the barn. I un-tacked Sunny quickly and then went to groom some of the back barn horses. After about 10 minutes I head Lou call me,

"Amy!" I sighed, another interview. I walked out to the front yard, looking down as I brushed my hands across my jeans, trying to clean them off a little. I got to about 10 feet away when I glanced up and stopped in shock, there, talking with my sister, stood Ty.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" I gasped. Ty finally looked up at me, his eyes showing instant surprise and confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing," he scowled.

"I live here. This is my farm," I snapped. He looked at Lou for confirmation, and she nodded. He then looked back at me,

"I'm here for an interview," he stated, his voice hard as usual.

"A...an...interview!" I sputtered out, and then burst out laughing, "What...do...you...need...a...job...for?" I spoke between gasps. I happened to know his family was quite well off. His father a big time lawyer, his mother a psychiatrist.

His eyes narrowed, "I you must know, I need the money. I wouldn't have come if I knew you worked here," my laughing fit finally halted,

"Money for what?"

"Well at the party two guys got into a fight on their way out, one threw the other and the guy landed on my windshield and it broke," he paused, "He also puked while in there, ruining my seats." my lips perked on either side and I tried to hold in a mean laugh.

"Oh, well, you can leave now." my lips finally broke out in a smile, but not a nice one. I waved my hand, gesturing he should leave.

"No." he answered, I choked.

"No?"

"No. Im not leaving. I need a job. My parents refused to pay for the damage. Something about me not respecting them lately. So I need a job, and this is the best one around."

"Oh come one. Like you even know what a horse looks like, let alone how to work with one." I sputtered.

"I thought I told you not to judge me," his eyes searched mine. Yes, he had told me that.

Lou, who had been watching us converse, finally stepped in, "Amy, apparently, you don't like him for some reason, and he seems to feel the same, but he should have a fair chance. Just like everyone else," I sighed, seeing her point

"Fine," I gave in, "Come with me." He smirked in victory and followed me as I walked towards the barn, I pointed at Sunny, "That's Sunny. I want you to tack him up, lead him out, ride him, evaluate his problem, and tell me how I should try and fix it." I explained quickly, wanting him to fail and just leave.

He didn't look back at me as he nodded. He took Sunny's bridle and lead rope and slipped into his stall. He slowly, holding his hand out, walked towards Sunny. Sunny stretched his neck out and nudged at Ty's hand, Ty smiled and slipped the bridle over his head, clipping the lead rope on.

I stood gaping, totally stunned he was able to do it. I closed my open mouth and looked at him._ Lucky._

Ty then led Sunny out of the stall and down the long aisle towards the door. He turned him towards the paddock I numbly pointed at. I smirked as Sunny pulled away from him, being difficult. But Ty talked to him softly and finally got Sunny to walk without complaint. I closed the gate behind them as Ty led Sunny to the middle of the paddock. I saw him muttering to Sunny as he rubbed down his neck.

I gasped. Ty was massaging Sunny. His fingers moved in little circles, moving to where Sunny shifted his weight. Ty knew T-touch. I couldn't pry my eyes away as Sunny finally sighed, and Ty patted him one last time before mounting. He sat there for a second, letting Sunny be ok with him there, then started to walk, then trot, then canter around the ring.

"Jump him," I shouted. Ty nodded. He leaned low on Sunny's neck, slowing their pace, and pointing him towards a jump. I saw Sunny not complying with what Ty wanted and smiled again. Maybe Ty _didn't _know what he was doing.

But Ty leaned down lower and whispered into Sunny's ears. I watched in shock as Sunny calmed down enough to sail over the jump, and the ones after it. When done Ty pulled up alongside the gate where I sat and jumped down from Sunny.

"Sunny doesn't have anything wrong with him," I shook my head, "I mean physically or mentally. He's just...difficult. He has an attitude, like he wants to be in charge. All you have to do is show him that your there with him and that your not taking total control, but that you do have the overall power." he paused, "I know you guys use herbal remedies, so I googled some. The Bach Flower remedies seem like a good idea for him."

"How did you do that," I blurted out.

He smiled, overjoyed at my surprise, "Well tacking up and riding was easy. I rode for 2 years when I was younger."

I shook my head, "You can't learn that at lessons," he looked confused, "You knew how to do T-touch, and soothe him, and make him feel..good."

"T-touch?"

"Yeah. That massage you were using on him before you mounted,"

He shook his head, "I didn't know it had a name, I've just always done it. I had a pony at my stable when I was younger and he always got jumpy before I rode him, and that was the only thing that seemed to soothe him," he suddenly stopped, I think realizing he was actually having a conversation with me, "Whatever, anyways, is that all?" he seemed bored now.

"No, two more things." I led him towards the back barn and into Apollo's stall, Ty raised his eyebrows at the sight of the filthy horse, "He's this dirty on purpose," he nodded, "I want you to groom him, and then from these remedies," I held out a pail containing 10 remedies, "I want you to choose the one you think will work best," he frowned but once again nodded.

He walked into Apollo's stall and held out his palm like he had with Sunny. Apollo, quicker than Sunny had, walked up to Ty's outstretched hand. Ty started to do T-touch on Apollo, but only for a moment, and then he opened the groom box on the ground. He then preceded to groom Apollo..

After awhile Ty stood back and admired his work. Apollo stood, almost dozing on his feet, shining magnificently. Ty had actually taken less time than I usually take, and yet his result was almost as good as mine, but not quite. Ty then picked up the pail full of remedies and lines then on the wall of the stall. He took one and smelled it, he sniffed it a few times and then stood pensively with the bottle still in front of his nose. Right when I was about to say something he moved. He unscrewed all the caps on the bottles and then took one by one and let Apollo sniff them. Apollo didn't react to any until the 5th bottle, I shook my head in disbelief. I had found out which one Apollo liked best earlier, and at this point I wasn't even surprised Ty had gotten it correct. I was wrong about Ty twice now.

1- Thinking he might have been a good guy at the gas station.

And,

2- Thinking Ty had absolutely no clue what he was doing with horses...he was a natural.

Ty went through the rest of the remedies, and when Apollo only reacted to the 5th bottle Ty handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, totally astonished by how well he'd done. Dammit, he was good, and I couldn't deny that. But I didn't want him working with me. He was an asshole who had an effect on me that noone had ever had before. I barely knew him and he made my knees go weak that day at the gas station, and today he made my heart melt as I saw him working T-touch with Sunny. I'd never seen him so sentimental. But through all that he was a cruel asshole. There was no denying that either.

"Is that all?" he asked, a mocking expression on his face.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he frowned.

"Why did you come here? Why did you apply for this job? Was it to torture me, to make me hate you?"

He laughed, "Look Amy I told you why I came here and applied for the job. I want my car back I had no clue you worked here...or lived here, whatever. I didn't do this to torture you, or make you hate me," he smiled cruelly, "That's just an added bonus."

"Fuck you,"

"I'd rather not,"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Look, we'll call you when we make our decision. You can leave now."

He winced, but regained his composure, "Fine, bye."

He walked towards the SUV in the driveway, apparently one of his parents or a rental, and climbed in, driving quickly down the driveway.

_A week later: Sunday_

I cringed as I picked up the phone. I couldn't be doing this, no, no, no.

"Call Amy," Lou prodded.

"Fine!" I moaned. I dialed in the number from the sheet of paper in front of me. I sat idly twirling the phone cord between my fingers as the phone rang.

Finally a familiar voice answered, "Ty speaking,"

"Ty? Its Amy."

"Oh, Hi."

"Hi, um..." I clenched my eyes tightly shut, "I'm calling because we've interviewed everyone interested, and we've decided you're the best for the job," I sighed, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Really? When do I start?"

"Tomorrow after school, if that ok with you."

"Perfect." I hung up the phone and opened my eyes. I cant believe I just did that.

Lou smiled at me smugly and left the room.

**A/N– **There yah go everyone. So?


	4. Understanding

**A/N–** Ahhhhh. Here's to Spring Break. Today is Monday(at least when I started, for all I know its Thursday by now...UPDATE: actually Wednesday. Sooner than I thought) and Spring Break starts Friday, and I have no clue if Ill update this week again, and I definitely wont over break. So here yah go,

**Disclaimer:** This story is loosely based on characters, and events made and owned by Lauren Brooke. But I own the characters, and events in which did not appear in the books, so please don't copy:)

**Chapter 4**

I drove silently eastward towards Jefferson High. I had the music on low and was staring blankly at the road, only half registering what I was doing. My mind was wandering towards thoughts I didn't want to think. Ty was going to work at Heartland, and I didn't know how I could deal with that.

Ty did things to me that I resented, but yet loved. I resented them because in truth he wasn't a very nice person, but the things he did...

He smiled, yet not at me, beautifully. The whole room lit up if he flashed that brilliant smile, and it made my body relax. He had hair that relentlessly fell over his brow, and although he was used to it, when frustrated or hot he would brush it back with one hand. For some reason this movement made me swoon. Also when confused or laughing his nose crinkled, only slightly, not noticeable to those who don't look closely, but crinkly all the same.

Ty affected me. That's all there was to it. And I hated myself for it. Sure he was gorgeous, and totally my type, except for his attitude. I figured it was mainly about me. Around all his friends he was picture perfect. Laughing, smiling, being polite. But around those he didn't like or me, and a lot of the time teachers, he was what my mother used to call an "A-hole." No swear words from my mother. Oh no.

So as I drove to school I contemplated what would be the odds of Lou letting me fire Ty if I told her how he'd been treating me. Probably 1 out of a million. Shed tell me to deal with it because he was the best for the job, and in the long run maybe we'd become friends. Yeah right. Gag me with a spoon.

I pulled into the school parking lot about 5 minutes later and parked in my usual spot. I hopped out of the car and reached in to grab my backpack and purse. I swung both over my shoulder and walked towards the school. I scuffled my feet across the sidewalk as I walked towards the doors. When I opened them a burst of heat hit me and I breathed heavily through it. I walked through the crowds of people making out, laughing, walking, stopping in the middle of the hall, and also a fight going on in** A** lobby. I stopped to watch for a second, saw it was freshman, and left. I meandered over to my locker and opened it. I stared at a picture that adorned my locker door. In it I was sitting on the paddock fence laughing with my head held back slightly, my hair blowing in the breeze. Next to me was Soraya who was also sitting, one leg on the next rung on the fence, the other flung out in front of her as she leaned back on the fence, her smile flashing in the sunlight. And in-between us, holding Soraya's leg so she didn't fall, and resting a hand lightly on my leg also, incase I decided to copy Soraya, was Matt. His face also held a bright smile, but his eyes were trained on me and Soraya as we tilted off of the fence. I sighed. Life was getting so much more complicated now.

I slammed my locker in frustration and headed towards home room, ignoring Ty as he smirked at me from across the room.

_Lunch_

Soraya, Matt, and I sat at our usual round table that was off to the edge of the garden. Next to us, in _their_ usual spot, were Jake, Aaron, Ty, and all their friends. I sat eating a sandwich when I heard Jake shout at me,

"Hey Amy!" I turned my head and looked at him, raising my eyebrows in question, "I heard Ty's working for you now. We all made a bet on who would go crazy and kill the other first, you or him. I bet on him. Help me win, ok hun?"

I glanced at Ty to see how he was taking to this, he was smiling along with Jake, and that made up my mind. I stood and walked over to stand behind Ty, "Sure Jake," I leaned down to whisper into Ty's ear, my lips brushing against his lobe, I felt him shiver, "Game on." As I walked away I heard some low wolf calls as Ty stood up to follow me.

"What do you want?" I asked as soon as I felt him near me.

"I uh...well I though I had...but I don't...so..." he obviously was kicking himself for doing whatever he had to do, I smiled, "I need a ride to work."

I stared at him in disbelief. He wanted a ride------from me. Oh this was good, "Mmm I don't think that fits into my schedule, let me think," I closed my eyes for only a second, "Nope. Sorry." I kept a straight face the whole time, and as I walked away from his stunned face I finally broke out in a smile.

_End of School_

I slipped into the chilly seat that awaited me. I quickly turned my car on and blasted the heat, the temperature had really dropped since that morning. I looked back over my shoulder, sighing as I realized there was a line of cars blocking my hopeful quick exit. I settled into my seat, waiting for someone to remember their common courtesy as I once in a while backed out the slightest bit, hoping to nudge my way in. I was nudging back the slightest bit for the 3rd time when there was a tapping on the window. My heart leapt into my throat as I stifled a scream. My hand flew to my chest as the calm rhythmic beating of my heart turned rapid. I glanced out the passenger side window and saw Ty. I pressed the window button and it whirred downward,

"Yes?" I asked, still breathing quite heavily.

"Can you unlock the door?" he said glancing at the lock, that wasn't within reach of his arm and the amount of space id given him through the window.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, I will not unlock the door," he stared at me in surprise,

"Why?"

"I told you I wasn't giving you a ride," I stated calmly and slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Well then how am I supposed to get there?" his face was starting to get angry—but I was used to that by now.

I shrugged, "Walk," it was then I noticed that the long line of cars had dwindled down, and someone had seen me trying to get out, and was now waiting for me. I reversed smoothly out of the parking spot and sped away from the glaring Ty.

_An hour later: Heartland_

I walked out of the front barn with a grooming kit under my arm and a broken lead rope over my shoulder. I walked towards the tack room, setting the grooming kit on a trunk and the lead rope in the garbage. As I was walking towards the house to get something to drink I spotted him. In the distance, about a quarter of a mile from the beginning of my long driveway, was Ty. He was walking with his back pack slung over one shoulder and his body leaning to one side in what looked to be a limp.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I had figured he'd call his parents for a ride or find someone to give him one. When I had suggested he walked I was only kidding. But there he was, walking in the cold. School was miles from Heartland, and he had walked, and now he had to work—ouch.

I sighed, giving in to my guilt and walked towards my car. I saw that Ty was walking sluggishly and barely at all. He must be tired because he had only gotten about 5 feet closer to my driveway when I pulled up to him,

"Get in," I said softly, for I had seen him up close, and it wasn't pretty. His brow was sweating profusely, even through this chilly weather, and his eyes showed how he was holding up. He had pure determination written on his face, but his eyes held fatigue and pain— it looked as though he may have pulled a muscle or two carrying what looked to be a 50 pound bag. Damn myself for making him walk.

As my mother used to say, "Two wrongs don't make a right", and at this moment I found out why. Ty may have been horrible to me, and made me feel ugly and unwanted, but I shouldn't do the same to him. I should be the bigger person and not hold it against him, not make him suffer for making me suffer. And that wasn't like me. If it had been Jake or Aaron or even Matt I would have let him walk the rest of the way, torturing them for what they'd done. But with Ty he made me feel guilty, for everything. Like what he did to me was my fault, and why in the hell should I make him suffer for what was my doing. I knew that wasn't the case, I knew it wasn't my fault, but I also knew I couldn't help the way I felt. And that was horrible.

Ty glanced up at me as all this ran through my head. He hadn't even noticed my car pull up—he was in bad shape, and not physically. He had his button up shirt undone over a white wife beater which stretched tautly across his wonderfully muscled chest, and his arm strained against his book bag, showing off his biceps. No, not physically, except maybe a muscle in his leg, that could have caused the slight limp. No he was in bad shape mentally. He had been thinking when id pulled up, that was easily seen, but thinking about what? He had been deep in thought, so it had to be something important. What does an 18 year old guy think about as he walks over 8 miles to work?

Never mind, don't answer that.

When he looked at me he made me feel all the worse. He registered who I was and what I was doing and simply shook his head, "No."

My mouth literally dropped open, I shut it as soon as I noticed, "What do you mean? Come on, get in. Ill take you the rest of the way," he merrily shook his head again. This time more firmly.

"Why not?" I whined, feeling quite horrible and wanting to make it up somehow.

"Because I deserve it," I narrowed my eyes,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was a bastard, an asshole, a jerk, and any other word in the book. And I was all of them to you, which is unforgivable. But if I do this, maybe Ill have a chance, or at least somewhat forgive myself," he turned his eyes away from mine in what I thought was shame.

"And why is it that you just realized all of this?" I was inching the car forward to match his pace.

"Well I've had a few minutes to think it over," he said sarcastically, then turned to me with an apologetic look, seeing me flinch, "Sorry, reflex. Anyways I've had some time and I realized that at the gas station," he stopped and turned, I pressed the brakes quickly

He searched my face for a moment, "At the gas station my family and I were on our way here. We came from New York, and truthfully I didn't want to leave, not at all. So on the way here me and my dad got into a huge fight and when the gas gauge pinged we had to pull over and I decided to get away for a few minutes. I didn't have any money so I just decided to read, at least the magazines I read weren't changed. Anyways, every time the door jingled I looked up, fearing when it would be my dad, and that would mean we weren't far from our new 'home'. Then," he paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "I heard the door for what had to be the fifth time and I looked up, not seeing my dad I looked back down, but I registered what I saw and looked back up again. I saw a beautiful girl with long spirally hair that shined and swirled magnificently. I was paralyzed as I looked at her," I realized he was talking about me and my heart stopped, he smiled as he saw I understood, "I finally pulled my eyes from you when I saw that you were looking around the store, and I didn't want you to see that I was staring at you. So I sat there, reading the same line over and over again, waiting for when it would be safe to look again. Finally I did, and I was surprised to see that you were looking at me. I meant to look away but I couldn't, and then you did. But still I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. And when we bumped into each other on the way out of the store I swore it was fate. I was meant to know your name,"

He stopped his speech as I laughed slightly, remembering my sarcasm from earlier as I thought about what this speech could mean, friends, and I'd thought 'Gag me with a spoon' , "Sorry, keep going,"

"Well as I walked towards my car I couldn't help but wink at you, and then I left. I thought about you for a long time, all the way here in fact. But I stopped when me and my parents got into another fight. One that topped all fights. I ended up taking my car, which had been here for 3 days before we got here, and left. I stayed in a motel that night somewhere outside of Jefferson. I came to my senses in the morning and went home, but ever since me and my parents haven't been talking. I guess im just bitter and I took it out on you, the one thing that actually excited me for the first time since I found out I was moving here. Maybe I resented the fact that anything could excite me when I wanted to be mad. I don't know, but I did. And then I met Jake and Aaron and they seemed cool, they actually reminded me of my friends from home, and so I was nice to them, not wanting to be a loner,"

He was done, "Wow,"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, sorry. When I tell a story, I really tell a story." I nodded.

"Well, um, can I give you a ride now?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," did I mention I hate myself? Im such a god damn softy.

"Good," and with that he kept walking,

"What now!" I groaned,

"I haven't forgiven myself----and I still have some things to think over,"

"Fine, suit yourself," and I drove home, my head spinning from all the new information.

**A/N–** I know, realllllly short. But I needed to post, and I cant type tomorrow, and I should be doing an essay on Death Of a Salesman right now, so be happy I posted at all. Otherwise you wouldn't have had an update till April...24th, 25th...around there. So, here you go, hoped you liked it, and all look forward to the next chapter, which includes:

CAUTION: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WISH TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Now then,

Amy and Ty start off working together...and it doesnt go too well

Ty has a fight with his parents that causes some problems coughleavescough

**And here's a teaser:**

"Why cant you look at me?" Ty's voice sounded hurt,

"I do look at you," I answered, startled,

"Not in the eye you don't. Why not?"

I thought that question over, swishing it through my head until I finally found the answer, the one I'd been trying to stifle, the reason my eyes dropped from his when I dared look at him, "You slept with Ashley,"

I instantly saw his face fall, guilt written all over it, "Oh,"

So he had. He'd gone all the way, they hadn't stopped. I turned and walked away, tears prickling the back of my eyes, jerking my arm away as Ty's hand settled around it.


	5. Picture Perfect Sculpture

**A/N–** Somehow in my busy schedule I actually found time to post. Wow. Now I felt obligated (again) to post this chapter because I'm going to be truthful with you. I just ordered 4 more new books, and when I get new books they are all I think about. So they will most likely take me 4-6 days to read (usually one a day...that makes my mom and step-dad mad because I constantly need new books) So anyways I definitely wont be able to post till next week sometime, except hopefully, and finally, I will update 'Hard Times' tomorrow. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Lauren Brooke.

**Chapter 5**

_Next Day: Tuesday_

Lou drove Ty home right when he got to work yesterday. She saw his state and told him he would start today instead. He readily agreed. And then I got lectured. I was told that I would give him a ride to work everyday, no matter what. I agreed. She frowned.. She couldn't understand how I had made him walk to work, yet now I was so willingly agreeing to bring him to work every single day instead of just once. She finally let it go and so did I. I was already confused and didn't need to be anymore.

As I walked into school I had my head down in deep though. Ty had apologized for everything he had done to me, and yet I still felt like I should totally despise him. He had been so mean to me, so cruel, that I wasn't sure I could forgive him, even though I said I had. I was nearing my locker when I heard my name being called, I glanced over my shoulder and involuntarily smiled,

"Hey," Ty said breathlessly as he caught up to me.

"Hi," hadn't I just argued with myself over not forgiving him? Did I mention im very confused?

"Sorry about yesterday," he looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"What's with all the apologies lately?" I grinned into my locker.

"Well, I don't know, I want to be friends. And I don't want to mess that up this time with constantly being an ass,"

"That's not likely to change," I crooned, playfully patting his arm as I shut my locker. It was so easy to forget everything he had done and be friends with him. And yet in the back of my mind I felt something poking and prodding, not allowing me to look in his eyes without being ashamed. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Eh, your probably right. But I can sure as hell try," he smiled that brilliant smile at me, and my knees buckled. He'd never smiled so beautifully, at least not at me.

"Yeah well, good luck with that. Oh and by the way I had to swear on all that's Holy that I will give your rides to work everyday. So be out at my car as soon as possible. Working a horse sanctuary is hard work my friend," I raised my eyebrows at him in question,

"I think I can manage. I mean I am a guy with all these muscles. Its really hard having them and being able to lift _so **much weight**_!" he exaggerated the last three words and I laughed at him,

"Oh the manly man come to the rescue of the little weak farm girl. What a hero!" I feigned weakness and admiration in my voice and he chuckled. What a beautiful melodic sound.

"Yes of course. Anything for a damsel in distress,"

"Oh I only bet," he smiled and opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang and students rushed to class, splitting us apart. By the time I got to class he was already situated in his chair and didn't even notice me. Yet when he left for his first period class he glanced at me and smiled. My heart fluttered in response, but as I followed his retreating back I couldn't help but feel that prodding in the back of my mind, once again poking the outer walls of my train of thought.

_End of the day_

I sat in my car, tapping the steering wheel in frustration. Ty was taking forever to get outside. Of course im usually one of the first person to leave for home. My locker is right next to my last period class and then the doors to the parking lot are merely 10 feet away. In reality it was only 5 minutes after the last bell rung, yet I was getting more angered by the second.

"Finally," I muttered to myself as he exited the school building, an automatic smile lighting my face and he searched the parking lot for me, all angry remarks fleeing my mind.

"Hey," he situated himself into the passenger seat, "Nice car by the way. Too bad its too cold to have the top down,"

"Mmm," I crooned lost in his voice. Was it this easy to fall in love? No wait no. Not love. Fall in friendship. Wow gas fumes can really get to a girl.

"You ok?" his voice held amusement as I snapped my eyes away from his face, his eyes had settled on mine and a queasy feeling began in the pit of my stomach and started to rise, I had to look away.

"Fine," I muttered, cursing my stomach. I wanted so badly to get lost in his eyes, but something kept holding me back.

"Alright," and then we were gone. The school was soon lost in the dust that my tires spun up, and soon Heartland was within view. Time to work.

_That weekend: Saturday: Heartland_

"Amy?" I heard my voice being called from somewhere outside and I stirred in my bed. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit and groaned. 6:30. I rolled back over and closed my eyes; five more minutes.

"Amy?" I shot up in bed, my head spinning from the sudden movement.

"What!" I cried, disoriented and confused.

"Get up, you've overslept!" It was Lou and her voice was frantic in my mistake,

"Overslept!" I bolted out of bed and flew into my bathroom. I had to feed the horses, groom them, work Daisy...the list went on. And all before noon when I was supposed to go out on a trial ride with Ty. I quickly showered and towel dried my hair, having no time to do anything more, I ran back into my bedroom, hell bent on getting clothed in the first thing that I touched. On my mad dash to the closer I caught a glance of my clock and stopped mid grab for the closet door. 6:40.

"Ugh," I shrieked in frustration, dropping down onto my bed. I had literally taken a 5 minutes shower, so I'd overslept 5 minutes, "Lou I'm going to murder you with a smile!" I yelled, glaring at my clock as I heard her laugh as she walked out of the house.

I lay on my bed for a few more minutes, willing my eyes to shut, just to spite Lou. But the scared reaction of oversleeping had me wide awake, and no chance of sleeping in the near future, so I decided I'd look nice today. I_ was_ going on a trail ride with Ty after all...

I skipped into my bathroom, suddenly perky. I blow dried my still wet hair until it glistened and fell in straight sheets down my back. I then took a few tufts of hair and pinned them back into a barrette. I applied no makeup and then looked at the towel that was tied around me. Time to change. I pulled on a pair of light jeans and then a beige turtleneck, that would help against the cold.

I walked down stairs and looked around the kitchen. Refrigerator, stove, counter, table, muffins, ne...SCORE. I grabbed two blueberry muffins and floated towards the door. I pulled it open and slipped through before it could bang shut on me. I looked around the yard and smiled, noticing Ty was already here. Work didn't start until 730 for him on the weekends and yet here he was, an hour early.

"What are you doing here?" I asked over the stall door, watching as Ty performed T-Touch on Daisy.

"Working," he looked at me like I was mental,

"I know that loser. I meant why so early?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I was up and bored, so I decided to come to work."

"Oh, whatever. Well I'm going to feed the.." Ty cut me off

"Done."

"Groom the..."

"Back barn is done, the front still needs to be done."

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

"I told you. Its these muscles. They work overtime." I glared at him and set to work grooming the horses, which steadily turned into working Daisy and Caramel. By 1:00 my jeans were covered in manure, the wheelbarrow had tipped over, and my shirt was soggy from perspiration.

"Hey, you ready?" Ty came around the corner into the tack room, glanced me up and down and smirked, "Guess not."

"Be quiet. Ill be right back," he nodded his head and absentmindedly started to play with a bridle hanging off of a hook, I looked at him and reconsidered "You can come get a drink if you want..."

"Hm?" he had been thinking about something, and when he heard me he glanced up and stared into my eyes, I dropped my gaze and blushed. What was wrong with me?

"You can come into the house and have a drink while I change...if you want," he smiled slightly and nodded his head, walking beside me as I walked towards the farmhouse.

I ran up the spiral stairs and into my room. I flung open my closet and rummaged through it, knocking various things down until I found a large stack of clean jeans. I looked throughout them and finally picked out a pair of dark jeans with a rip along the knee and one on the other thigh. I slipped them up my legs after discarding of my dirty clothes. I then dove back into the depths of my closet to search for a suitable sweater. I pulled out a white one that buttoned up the middle, so I slipped on a light pink tank top and then buttoned the sweater over it. I quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed through my hair, tying it up into a loose pony tail at the base of my neck, then letting it drape over my left shoulder in a graceful arc.

"Ready," I breathed, stumbling into the kitchen, almost tripping over a pair of shoes. Ty smiled at me from over the rim of his cup and nodded. We walked out to the yard and went our separate ways. I went to the back barn to tack up Sundance while Ty tacked up Daisy in the front barn. Daisy had come to Heartland to overcome he habit of bucking, and now, a few weeks later we thought it was safe to ride her on the trails. Ty had only been there for a week and had accumulated a bond with Daisy that made everyone think he was the best man for the job.

"Hey slow poke, hurry up!" I had paused while about to mount Sunny, lost in my train of thought. I lifted my foot into the stirrup and mounted, swinging my leg gracefully over and into the saddle.

_An hour later_

I laughed, my head held back in ecstasy as I cantered along the field, my hair flying loose from its pony tail, the band flying off never to be found again. I glanced over my shoulder at Ty, still smiling. I saw him only a few feet behind me and gaining speed, about to overcome me. I smirked and started to slow Sunny down, eventually coming to a stop and watched as Ty kept cantering, not noticing I had halted. I shook my head at him, chuckling, and then walked over to the edge of the field. From here you could see Heartland in all its glory, rolling hills surrounding it like its protector. I sat there, reveling in the beauty of it all when I felt a hand touch my arm, I swung around and was in Ty's arms. I blushed as I looked up into his eyes, overcome with a tingling that was spreading throughout my whole body.

"Sorry," I mumbled, coming to my senses and starting to move backwards, away from his encircling arms. But he wouldn't let me, he kept me in a penetrating, searching stare, his arms gently pulling me back as I backed away. And then that familiar pounding in the back of my head started again, telling me to back away, back away before I got hurt. Got hurt how? I fought with myself, fought to keep his eyes, fought to get lost in them, and then they dropped. I dropped my eyes from his angelic face and my body went lip with defeat.

I felt his arms stiffen

"Why cant you look at me?" Ty's voice sounded hurt,

"I do look at you," I answered, startled,

"Not in the eye you don't. Why not?"

I thought that question over, swishing it through my head until I finally found the answer, the one I'd been trying to stifle, the reason my eyes dropped from his when I dared look at him, "You slept with Ashley,"

I instantly saw his face fall, guilt written all over it, "Oh,"

So he had. He'd gone all the way, they hadn't stopped. I turned and walked away, tears prickling the back of my eyes, jerking my arm away as Ty's hand settled around it. I started to gain speed and before I knew it I was sprinting towards Sunny. I leaped into the saddle, jerking the rope from around the tree, tears pouring down my face. I pushed Sunny into a run, faster and faster until all I saw was Ty, leaping into his saddle, and then everything went blurry. The trees whipped past me, and I suddenly realized how fast I was going. I tried to slow down but there was no time, in front of us was a large trunk right across the trail, in fear I gave the signal for Sunny to jump, but realized my mistake and tried to hold him back, but it was no use. Sunny leaped over the trunk, but he was going to fast. His back feet clipped the trunk and he tilted to the side. The last thing I felt was my head hitting a tree, blood seeping into my vision, and then it was black.

_Ty POV_

Her eyes lifted to mine and she swallowed, long and hard, "You slept with Ashley,"

I could feel my face fall, I could feel it as my mouth drooped. I could feel it, "Oh,"

She looked at me, her eyes burning with anger and rising with tears. My heart twisted and turned within my chest, anger building in my body as I realized I was making her like this. I had slept with Ashley, a stupid, stupid thing to do. I was drunk, she was drunk, we had sex. I hadn't wanted it to happen, I hadn't meant for it to happen, it just happened. When I woke the next morning and turned over I saw her there. Her golden hair glistening in the sunlight that shone through the library window. We were on the ground, naked under a afghan, our clothes thrown mindlessly in the heat of the moment. And then her eyes had opened. She'd smiled and run her finger down my chest, her fingers slipping under the covers and in-between our warm bodies. I had felt sick, sick to my stomach, and not from a hang over. I jumped up and dressed as quickly as possible, cursing myself as I left a stunned, rejected Ashley behind.

This was the worst mistake id ever made. Of course I wasn't a virgin. Thank God I hadn't been a virgin...not being able to remember. No I had made love with my first love at the tender age of 15. No, the worst part about everything was, that as I undressed Ashley, all I could think about was Amy. I pictured that it was Amy under my burning hands as they traveled over Ashley's body. But it wasn't Amy, it was Ashley. Damn beer.

And now, it was coming back to bite me in the ass. Amy turned from me and walked towards Sundance. I tried to grab her, tried to explain., tried to keep her in my arms, but she jerked her arm away and ran to Sundance. I ran after her, needing her to know it had meant nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As I sped through the trees I remembered an upcoming jump and instantly slowed. I saw the trunk up ahead and got ready to jump when I stopped dead in my tracks. Sundance was on the other side of the trunk, her back leg hanging limp as she stood farther down the path. I frantically searched the forest for Amy. I jumped from Daisy and ran over the truck, frantic eyes searching. And then a flash of hair hit my eyes. I snapped my head to the side of the trail, a little way into the forest lay Amy. Her head slumped onto her shoulder. She was leant up against a tree, her limp body leaning towards the side.

"Amy, Oh God, no, no, please Amy, wake up, please," tears were falling down my face in hot streaks, my eyes sore from looking at the blood oozing from a rip in her scalp. I tried to wake her desperately, and then swooped her up in my arms, being careful not to hit her head I brought her over to Daisy and laid her on the ground, stripping my shirt off and wrapping it around her head, putting pressure on the wound. She flinched in her unconscious state and I grimaced,

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so, so sorry," I could barely see I was crying so hard, my face a picture perfect sculpture of pain, sorrow, and love. I carefully lifted her into the saddle, holding her there as I mounted. I cradled her in my arms as I cantered towards Heartland, forgetting Sundance in the mad dash of desperation.

Minutes later, sooner than though possible, I cantered into the yard, slowing as I came to the doors to the house. Lou came rushing out as I screamed her name, all color dropping from her face as she saw Amy,

"Oh good lord," she breathed, frantically searching her pockets. She found her phone and dialed 911. Not 10 minutes later I stood in the driveway of Heartland. Tears running dry as I watched the ambulance taking Amy away, Lou and Jack in tow.

I walked like a zombie towards my car, my keys somehow in the ignition I started the car, I drove home in a state of disbelief and sadness. As I entered my home I saw my mother carrying a basket of clothes up the stairs, she turned instantly away from me, a usual reaction lately. Our fight was in full blow, but I couldn't deal with that now. My tears had started again and I sobbed as I watched her retreating back, just like Amy. She swung around, dropping the clothes and she ran to me, seeing her son in need. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her, my teas instantly making her white shirt see through at the shoulder.

"Honey what happened?" my mother crooned, worry evident in her voice.

"A---- Am—Amy was I----in—an—acc—ident," I hiccuped through my tears, hyperventilation starting to take control of my body.

"Oh honey, im so sorry," I nodded against her chest, and that when I heard the door.

"Hun I've decided that job isn't right for Ty. I went there today and talked to his boss, him and the girl that works there were out on a ride. I looked around and no son of mine will be mucking God damn stalls, I decided to just give him the money, maybe he'll forgive us," my father broke through my sobs. He was in the other room and hadn't seen them yet.

My eyes dried at that, they now were burning with a new emotion, "Why the hell isn't it right for me dad?"

"Oh, Ty. Didn't see you there..." he paused, "Were you crying?"

"Answer me!" I roared.

"Well its just that I don't want you with people like that..."

I cut him off in a calm manner, "Like what?"

My dad mistook my calmness for understanding, "Well their so...low. I mean I'm sure their nice people its just I don't want us, high society people, mingling with them. Their not high in social status if you know what I mean,"

My whole body shook with fury, "No dad I don't know what you mean. Their better people then you, their ten of you. So take your cocky fucking personality and shove it up your ass. I'm out of here, don't wait up, im not coming back. Fuck no," I walked out the door, slamming it, hearing a crack as I stalked towards my car.

I headed towards town, wanting to get out of here, out of anything close to here. My fury was bubbling up even more and I didn't want to do something I'd regret. On my way out of town I passed a sign: Hospital. Without thinking about it I turned into the parking lot and parked. I walked into the ER and asked about Amy Flemings, a friendly nurse gave me a room number and I somberly walked towards the direction she had pointed. As I neared her room I heard Lou talking to a doctor,

"Internal bleeding?" Lou asked, her voice weary.

"Yes. Her head hit the trunk and was broken open. We stitched that up quite nicely, but there was also some internal bleeding. We were able to stop it, but we have to watch her for a while to make sure that we stopped it successfully. Nothing else seems to be wrong, only a couple of bruises and cuts. She's a lucky girl. If you don't mind me asking who found her?"

"Our stable hand Ty Baldwin. They were on a ride together, I don't know why he wasn't with her when it happened, but he found her and brought her home,"

"Did you place the shirt around her head?"

"No that was also Ty," Lou's voice was definitely drawn out.

"Well you should thank him when you see him, what he did might have saved her life, she lost a lot of blood from the cut, its lucky he found he when he did," the conversation ended as Lou thanked him and went into the room. A tall doctor passed me in my hiding spot around the corner. I walked towards Amy's room, feeling better knowing she was ok and that I had helped her somehow. I stepped up to the door, about to open it when I saw it was already half way open. I glanced in the room and saw Amy. He head had a large bandage around it, blood stains evident. The left side of her face was badly bruised and cut up, her head limp as it lay on the pillow. She was awake and looking at Lou as she talked. Her eyes glanced at the door and caught mine, my eyes instantly filling up, she glanced back at Lou,

"What are you looking at?" Lou had asked, turning in her seat to look at the door, I quickly was out of sight.

And then I heard Amy and my heart broke,

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

I walked back to my car and drove out of town, tears silently pouring down my face.

**A/N– **So? I had to update also because Steph (Akers2) mentioned me in her new story **Beau for Short **and told me to update. So I had to...


	6. Emotions

**A/N– **Two words. School Sucks. That's why I haven't been able to update. I've had too much homework and too much to do when im not in school or studying or doing homework. But today, surprisingly, my schedule is free. So here you go.

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Lauren Brooke.

**Chapter 6**

_Next Day: Monday: Amy's POV_

I lay awake in the dark room, moonlight filtering through the sheer white curtains, hitting me like a beacon. I slowly turned my head, lazily, towards the window and peered through a small crack between the ends of the curtains. Outside I saw Jefferson, my home. But it didn't feel like my home, not from inside this room. This fake, prison-like, stifling room. With it's white walls and a border contains specks of bright, "cheery" colors. Yeah right, who's cheery when they're in the hospital? The stiff bed with a too fluffy pillow and itchy blankets. Ill be damned if anyone has ever been even a little cheery while in the hospital.

But at the moment I wasn't close to being happy at all, so maybe in my biased opinion noone was ever cheery while in the hospital. Im sure as hell not. It's 2:30 in the morning and here I am, staring out the window, my eyes drooping but never fully closing, thinking of Ty.

Arguing more like.

_Ty slept with Ashley._

_**Yes but he seemed ashamed of himself.**_

_He should be! Fucking asshole._

_**Now, now. Ty stood up there with **you**, not **Ashley** in his arms. Nothing necessarily happening, but in his arms none the less. With him holding **you** there. Now that's something isn't it?**_

_No. He was ashamed maybe, like you said, and that's why he held me. It's not like he like's me._

_**Well you can't know that, now can you? Think about it...**_

_There's nothing to think about, I mean...Oh my God, I'm talking to myself._

I shook my head, clearing it of those thoughts. Yes Ty had held me, yes he said he'd wanted to be friends, but no he didn't like me. And even if he did, nothing could ever happen. Ty had slept with Ashley, nothing could change that, and I don't think I could ever forgive him.

Plus we work together. That's not very business-like.

I sighed and turned my head away from the window, letting my home drift away with it, and finally letting my eyes close.

_Three day's later._

I followed the doctor's finger back and forth, up and down, as he waved it in-front of my face. I knew I was fine, my head hadn't throbbed since the day before, a record. He nodded slightly as he scribbled something on his clipboard, letting his finger drop. I sat in silence with him for a few seconds, glancing at Lou and Grandpa in the doorway, warily watching the doctor.

"Well Amy, everything seems to be fine. It doesn't look like you have any lasting side effects of your injury, so if you like you may leave. But please promise me one thing, no falling off any more horses, ok?" I smiled sleepily and nodded slightly.

Lou and Grandpa walked a few steps into the room and Lou held out her hand to me. I let my hand rest in hers as I pulled myself to my feet, putting my weight into Lou. I was fine from the accident, nothing hurt anymore, but I was tired, and Lou knew it.

I had never been able to sleep in hospitals, their blinking florescent lights reminded me of a horror movie, and their false picture of comfort and happiness only made me uncomfortable and depressed. This is what Lou thought, as I leaned against her, but she was only half right. I was so tired I think I could sleep anywhere, even in the perfect set of a horror movie. But no, it was Ty. He had plagued my mind on Monday, and hadn't stopped since. I kept arguing with myself on whether or not I should forgive him and how I will thank him for saving my life. After ignoring him on Saturday I don't think I can even look him in the face...not that I ever could.

But even worse I soon found out that Ty left. I was sitting in my room in the early morning on Tuesday when Lou sauntered into my room. I had to shake myself out of my thoughts, once again surrounded by Ty, and listen to her as she told me she'd gotten a call from Ty's parents asking whether we knew where he was. Apparently he'd fled town and hadn't contacted anyone. His parents seemed baffled on the subject of why he left in the first place, but in my mind I knew why, and instantly I was in full depression mode.

"You ok?" Lou asked as we settled into the seats of Grandpa's pick-up truck.

I only nodded, words seeming heavy in my mouth. Too much work.

"You sure?" she prodded, clearly worried.

I nodded once again. A common gesture lately.

I felt her stare, felt her worried, anxious stare, and let my head fall forward into my chest, ashamed.

I only realized I had fallen asleep when I woke in my bed, covers lightly pulled up to my chin. I faintly remembered Grandpa picking me up and carrying me to my room, Lou frantically watching him as he proceeded. I yawned slightly and looked around, my clock catching my attention. 12:47, at night.I was slowly but surely getting my days and nights mixed up. I slowly swung my legs over the edge of my bed, wincing as my bed creaked. I tiptoed to my door and glanced out, noone. My slippered feet padded along the wood floors, and down the spiral stairs, and along the floor to the fridge. I poured a glass of milk and grabbed a box of Oreos. Depression food. Nothing like it.

_Same Day: Friday: Calico Springs Motel Sunshine: Ty's POV_

I stared blankly at the dirty walls, letting my eyes burn until I reluctantly blinked, my eyes cooling as I did so.

This was a usual game. See how long I can keep my eyes open without closing them. Letting the slight prickle behind my eyes turn into full fledged burning. Hot pin-needles pricking my eyes into oblivion, until I blinked. Until my body overruled my mind and made me blink. Made me lose the self-inflicted pain that I had resorted to.

I know, pathetic. I was deep in self-pity and wallowing in it, swimming with joy and freedom. I was making myself focus on a certain point on my body, letting pain erupt inside of it, and trying to free my mind of Amy. Trying to focus in on one thing that didn't remind me of her.

It didn't work.

First had been t.v. I sat for hours after arriving at the hotel, staring blankly at the t.v, watching a marathon of re-runs of 7th Heaven. Half-way through the 4th one there was a girl who resembled Amy who stopped and talked to Matt. I turned the t.v off.

Second had been eating. I had gone out and gotten junk food from the nearby drug store. Wrappers littered the motel floor around me as I fiercely shoved calorie after calorie into my mouth. On my third trip to the drug store I saw a little girl with her mother, just like the first time I'd met Amy. I left.

Third had been sleeping. I tried to sleep, desperately, but it never came. Id close my eyes and Id see Amy, floating like a plague in-front of my vision. I hadn't closed my eyes since.

And finally pain. I had been thinking of something new to do when I caught my vision on the doorknob, my eyes slowly burning until I forced myself to blink. From then on I warred with myself to inflict unnecessary pain. It had worked for a while, but soon the thought of causing Amy pain that day of the accident and watching as her eyes filled with tears...I finally blinked freely

I moaned as I walked to the bathroom and frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't slept for 4 days, and slowly but surely it was wearing me down. My hair was disheveled from restless tossing and no showering, my face was drawn with fatigue and sorrow, my eyes sunken into my face, but worse was the look on my face. My face was horrible. Usually laugh lines were evident and my eyes were somewhat happy. But now my laugh lines were frown lines, and my eyes were bare. Bare and stripped of any emotion. They held only a large black void of nothingness. Nothing at all. No feeling, no care in the world, nothing.

I turned from my reflection and stripped myself, to match my eyes, of all clothes. I stepped into the cold water and my teeth instantly started clacking. A new kind of pain, a new kind of suffering. I reveled in the icy cold water, and let it wash away the streaks of forbidden, dried tears.

_Next Day: Saturday_

I slowly dressed into my not-so-appealing clothes that I had worn since id left Jefferson. I sniffed in discomfort and immediately resented the action. A horrible stench, drifting off of my clothes got caught in my breath and made me cough. Ok, new clothes. I slowly rummaged through the backseat of my car, throwing things around and not caring whether or not anything got on the leather seats. I finally found my wallet and looked inside. 32 dollars and 43 cents. Oh and my emergency credit card. Courtesy of dear old dad.

Emergency my ass. Here I come new clothes.

I jumped into my car and glanced at the gas gauge. I fought back the image of Amy as I reluctantly pulled into the same gas station in which I had first met her. I slowly pumped my gas and then walked forward to pay for it. As I did I saw myself, weeks earlier, pretending to read a sports magazine while really spying on the beautiful girl who had just walked in. I remember her swirling curls bouncing slightly as she had walked forward in line. I remember watching as she looked me up and down and blushed as our eyes met.

I felt the familiar pricking at the back of my eyes and willed myself not to cry. I never cried, never. When I was 12 I had fallen off of my bike and broken my leg in three different places. I had never felt pain so great. But not one tear was shed. I got up and dragged myself home, wincing occasionally, but never crying.

I had thought that was the worse pain possible, until I met Amy. When everything was said and done between us I had such a pain in my chest that everything was unbearable. Everything. I had cried more in the last week than I had in my whole life.

"How can I help you?" I kept looking at the magazines, "Sir?" I blinked and looked at the man behind the counter, not the same guy. God is real. I stared at him and then walked out of line. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I held up a finger, motioning for them to hold on. I walked past medicine, past chips, and down the 4th aisle. I picked up an item and carried it back to the cashier. He glanced at me and then rang it up, adding it to my gas. I smiled at him slightly and thanked him graciously.

I jumped in my car and head back towards the motel, new clothes forgotten.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed, stripping myself of my shirt, which stunk more than anything else, and opened the item I had purchased.

Oreos.

**A/N–** Sooo? It wasn't much interaction, not much action, but a lot of emotion and explaining. Sorry so short, sleep plagues me also.


	7. Friends

Wow, it has been forever since I've updated this story, and I am very sorry. But I am now, and that's what counts right?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter 7**

_Ty's POV- Two days later- Sunday_

I glanced at the rack of polo shirts and mindlessly picked up a green and white one. I draped it over my arm and ventured towards the rack of jeans. Finding my size I walked over to the cashier and set down my items.

"Will that be all?" the boy behind the counter asked, smacking his gum relentlessly.

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket, sifting through my remaining money. There wasn't much there and I gladly pulled out my 'emergency' credit card, smiling at the fact that apparently my father didn't remember he'd given it to me, so he had yet to cancel it.

"That'll be credit?" the boy asked as I handed him my credit card. I squinted my eyes at him in wonder. Was he seriously asking me that as I handed him the credit card. I wasn't planning on answering him when he looked at my questioningly, like he honestly wasn't sure.

I nodded.

He slipped the credit card through the cash register and rang up my items. I waited patiently as he slowly, but surely, folded the clothes and stuffed them into a bag. I took the bag and my receipt and high tailed it out of there. I sighed as I walked to my car. I climbed into the backseat and began to change my clothes. It was nighttime so I wasn't worried that anyone would see me, and I was too tired to care. When I finished I climbed into the front seat, started the car, and headed down the highway, cursing myself the whole way.

_An Hour Later._

The gravel beneath my tires crunched as I drove up the drive. I cringed every time, dreading the fact that someone might have heard me. I parked behind my mothers car and climbed out of the car, sighing as I looked up at the large house that was home. An internal battle raged within me as I crept up the front stairs and searched for the spare key above the doorframe. I found it and slipped it into the well oiled lock. I opened the door slowly and slipped through, smiling when no one came running and no lights flickered on.

I started to tiptoe up the marble stairs and almost slipped on a knee pad._ Lee_, I shook my head. When I got to the top of the stairs I took a left, away from my parents room and head towards the west wing of the house. I silently tiptoed past many doors then turned a corner, home free from my parents. I started to walk regularly, thinking I was safe, when a door burst open and there stood Lee.

"Dude," he punched my arm, "Where the hell have you been. Mom's been freaking up a storm. She's been even worse than usual, like, yelling at my for putting my feet on the table!" I shook my head and embraced my little brother, ruffling his hair as I put him in a head lock. Lee and I had always been close, hitting and fighting, but always close. It's how we communicated.

"What's up little bro?" I whispered as I let him go.

"Nothing with me, I knew you'd be back. But mom has been running around, calling everyone, crying, and yelling. Mainly at dad, she blames him." I nodded and solemnly started down the hall towards my room. I motioned him to follow and he did. My room was large with lots of space. Against the far right wall was a four post mahogany king size bed draped in dark green covers, with a barely lighter shade of green sheets. The walls were also green, but almost black. There were large french doors across from my door that led out onto a balcony. Across the door were dark beige drapes. To the left of the doors was a large entertainment system, complete with a large screen t.v. I walked towards a couch situated in front of the t.v and sat down, reveling in the leather.

"So," Lee plopped down in a recliner next to the couch and looked at me. "Why did you leave?"

"Well Amy," I lowered my eyes as I spoke her name, "the girl I work with, was in an accident and it really upset me. Dad came home as I was telling mom what happened and he didn't know I was there. He started talking about how he went to Heartland to check it out and how he didn't want me working there because they were lower in society than we were and he didn't want me socializing with them." Lee raised his eyebrows in curiosity and disgust. We agreed on the antics of our father. "Yeah. And so I freaked out on him, swearing and insulting him. Then I left and went to Calico Springs. I stayed in a motel but realized I was missing school and I had to come back."

"Wow, dude. Well, props to you for telling dad off, but really you should have thought a little more before you left." I shook my head in confusion and he waved his hands in front of him as he spoke, "Well first off you knew mom would be worried sick. And even worse than that, you knew that it would, like, kill my chances of avoiding them. You totally put me in a tight spot." I laughed at him and threw a throw pillow at his head.

"Get out, I need sleep. Oh, and don't tell mom or dad I'm home, ok?"

"Why?" Lee asked as he opened my door.

"Because I want to tell mom, and dad doesn't deserve to know." Lee nodded and waved goodbye before he shut my door. With all my left over strength I heaved myself off the couch, stripped down to my boxers, and climbed into bed, sighing in bliss.

_Next Day- 6:30 am._

I woke to the sound of a knocking at my door. I groaned and burrowed deep into the covers, dreading the fact that it might be my mother.

"Ty, get your lazy ass out of bed." I heard Lee lift my clock up, "I knew you wouldn't set your alarm. Come on, wake up." suddenly my covers were whipped off of me and I curled into the fetal position, throwing a kick at him, hitting him in the leg. "Ouch, damn it Ty!" he slapped the back of my head, hard, and then jumped onto the bed.

"Wake. Up." he chanted with every jump. I groaned in anger and then flung my arm out as he jumped in the air, hitting the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the bed, mid air, with an airy _oof_.

"Shut. Up." I chanted as I punch him repeatedly, my eyes still closed. He grabbed my hand and folded it onto the bed, he then rolled onto me, putting me in a head lock and flipping me over. I sighed and preceded to wrestle with him until finally he was in a ball on my bed with my sitting on him, bored.

"Give up?" I yawned.

"Mo, moo meated!" he mumbled through the pillow over his head.

"There is no cheating. We established that rule years ago." I jumped, landing on him as he groaned under my weight.

"Mine, met up."

"You give up?"

"Mess!" I got up off of him and walked towards my closet, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a brown, white, and blue polo and a white t-shirt. As I passed the bed to my bathroom I pushed him onto the bed as he stood up.

"Thanks for waking me, little bro." he glared at me and I chuckled, closing the door in his angry face.

_An hour later- 7:45_

I tiptoed down the hall until I came to the top of the stairs. I looked out a window situated there and sighed in relief, dad was out back, smiling as his first client of the day walked into his home office. (His dad's a lawyer with his own private firm. He's the only lawyer in Jefferson. He built a large office on his land.) I took to walking normally and was about to leave when I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, mom. I walked down a long hall until I came to the kitchen door. I glanced in and saw my mom loading the dish washer. I tiptoed up to her, and smiled when I heard her humming. I leaned down and let me hands hover near her face before laying them over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered and my mom swung around, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Ty!" she jumped at me, landing on me in a big hug. I laughed and hugged her back, thanking God I had her as a mother. "Oh, baby, when did you get home?"

"Last night." she looked at me in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up mom. Plus I don't want to talk to dad." At the mention of my father my mother's stance became rigid.

"I haven't wanted to talk to him either." she looked at me, her hand flitting over my face and body, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" she looked close to tears.

"I was staying at a motel in Calico Springs. I came back because of school and the fact that I have no more money. I needed somewhere to go." she looked as though I'd struck her. "Mom, I love you, you know that. But dad really pissed me off and I would have rather found my own apartment than come back here, but I don't have the money for that. I wanted to come back because of you too, mom. It's not your fault I don't want to be here, please don't think that." I pulled her into another hug and then pulled back.

"Don't tell dad I'm here, I don't want him to know. Well I should be leaving, school starts soon." she nodded and then looked down, defeated. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need anything? I'm going to try and delay after school until I have to come home so if you need anything, from the store or whatever, I can go for you." she looked overjoyed at the fact that I actually cared, and I was glad that was out of the way. She handed me a list of items she needed and then I left.

I walked out to my car, hidden from view from my father, and climbed in. I drove in silence to school and parked at the end of the parking lot. My eyes unwillingly looked down the long row of cars and spotted Amy's red convertible parked about twenty cars from mine on the opposite side of the lot. I sighed and started to take deep breaths, readying myself for the day, and seeing Amy in home room.

When I felt ready enough I climbed out of the rental car and started to walk towards school. I entered and felt as if everyone should be staring at me, but no one was. Apparently Amy had kept to herself on what had happened. I walked to my locker and got all the books I would need for my first few periods of the day and then walked towards my home room.

"Hey Mr. Brailer." I smiled at my teacher and he looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Ty, long time no see." I nodded and walked up to his desk with my agenda and a pen. He was my home room teacher but also my science teacher later on in the day.

"Did I miss any homework?" I asked.

"Not really. We have a big test this Friday so we mainly just went over everything, to get you guys ready for it. There is this review sheet that counted as a grade though." he handed it to me and I thanked him. I had almost twenty minutes before school started so I went around to all my teachers and got the homework I missed. It was still the beginning of the year so homework wasn't too hefty and I knew I'd be able to finish almost everything in my one study hall and maybe an hour at home. Not too bad.

Finally the bell rang and I hurried to home room, wanting to get there before Amy. I walked to the back of the room, last seat, last row, and sat down. I looked around and didn't see Amy. The second bell rang and Amy still wasn't there. I looked down at my paper in guilt. She must have been too hurt to come to school. Did she want to let her bruises fade before coming to school? Was she woozy in the head still? I began to scribble nonsense on my notebook, mad at myself for everything that had happened. Now me and Amy weren't even friends. I sat wallowing in my grief when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Call it a sixth sense if you must. I glanced up and met a pair of wide, startling gray eyes watching me. Amy. She sat three rows down, and two seats in front of me. I was surprised, she must have come in late. I expected her to look away in anger, but she didn't. She held my gaze until finally I smiled, the littlest bit, so little it shouldn't even be defined as a smile, merrily a small lift in the lips. She looked away.

Home room ended and I walked out the door, once again feeling her eyes on me, but not meeting her gaze.

_Lunch_

"Ty, man, where have you been!" Jake looked up, startled, as I sat down opposite him.

"Gone." I stated, still angry at the way Amy had looked away.

"Well, thanks for informing me on that. No shit you were 'gone'. I mean why?" he studied me. "Was it about what happened with Amy? Did you feel guilty or something?" I looked up, surprised.

"Who told you what happened?"

"Amy..." he looked confused as to why this made me fidget in my seat.

"What did she tell you?" I tried to sound casual, but knew I sounded frantic.

"That you guys went on a trail ride, were racing, she was ahead of you, and then you found her." I sighed in relief and once again, guilt. She had lied...why? Was it because she didn't want anyone to know that she was angry at him? Or was it that she didn't want anyone to know what had happened between them?

"Oh, yeah. Well maybe I felt a little guilty." I decided to tell a little of the truth to Jake.

"Why man? I mean it's not like you provoked her to race or anything, she was willing." Yeah, willing.

"Yeah." I looked towards Amy's table, she wasn't there yet. "How is she?"

"She's ok. Her bruises were pretty bad but they're fading." I nodded. "The internal bleeding or whatever caused her to be dizzy a lot, but that's mainly gone now too. The only lasting effect it the fact that she's been getting migraines once in a while. The doctors say that its normal and they should be going away soon." I looked up. Migraines.

"Oh." I took to eating my lunch, ignoring Jake until he finally turned to Aaron and started to talk to him. A while later I got up to dump my lunch when I bumped into someone walking the other way.

"I'm sor..." I looked down at Amy and gulped. She stood there, not glaring, but not staring in a very nice way. "Amy."

She studied me, and I studied her. The bruises along her left cheekbone looked raw, but not too bad. Her skin had a light purplish tint to it, not too bad though. The bandage around her head was gone, and her hair covered any scar or stitches if they were there.

"Ty." she finally spoke. Her voice was low, soft, slightly resentful.

"H-How are you?" I stuttered. She noticed and her figure slowly relaxed.

"I'm better." she sighed, rubbing her temple. "How about you?"

"Me?" I must have looked truly befuddled.

"Well, you left town. Your parents called." I nodded. This polite, stiff talk was starting to bug me. We needed to actually talk, and I had to know why she lied.

"I'm fine. Look I think we need to ta..." she cut me off in a wave of her hand as her body became rigid again and she took to glaring at me, as if just remembering what happened.

"I have to go Ty, I told Soraya I'd help her with...something." she left me standing there and I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially when I became flustered around her.

_After school._

I walked into the grocery store, still trying to dissect what had happened with Amy. I knew that she was mad about Ashley and I, and that I couldn't help. I knew that she might blame me for her accident, and that I could apologize for. And I also knew that when I was around her my heart skipped a beat and I felt like I couldn't breath, and she wouldn't appreciate that. I didn't think. I knew that wasn't natural, and I knew that she didn't feel the same way. You didn't see her stuttering. I couldn't feel that way, whatever that was. But I had to talk to her, had to have her forgive me. We could be friends...

"Ty!" I spun around in aisle 6 with a basket full of milk, broccoli, and chicken to look at Lou.

"Hey." I smiled slightly. She walked towards me and before I knew it she was hugging me. Impulsively my arms went around her and hugged her back. I heard her quietly sob into my shoulder and I creased my eyebrows in confusion, and then started to rub up and down her back with my hands.

"Lou, what's wrong?" I whispered as she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't mean to start crying, I'm sorry. Blame the damn hormones." I laughed and she smiled slightly. "What I meant to say before I started blabbing was thank you. I never did get to do that, did I?"

"Thank you for what?"

She looked totally taken aback, "For saving Amy's life of course! The doctors told me that if it weren't for your fast action she might have died." I remembered vaguely what the doctor had said that day when I'd gone to see Amy.

"It was no problem Lou. I did what anyone would have done. I'm just glad she's ok."

"Ty, please don't make what you did any less than it was. It was magnificent and I can't even begin to thank you enough. Without you I might not have a sister anymore." she looked on the brink of crying again and I couldn't bear that.

"Ok, ok. Your welcome. But really, anyone would have done it." she shook her head as if to disagree but I stopped her. "Yes, it's true. But if you really feel that you need to thank me, which you don't, than I'm glad to have helped."

"So, uh," she wiped her eyes again, "Why did you leave?"

I was about to lie, about to come up with some other reason, but I couldn't. "I felt guilty, about what happened. And when I went home my dad said some things to me that made me really mad, so I left. I stayed at a motel in Calico Springs. I got home last night."

"Oh. That's reasonable I guess. Although you have nothing to feel guilty for, she was ahead of you racing, you couldn't help it." the lie. She'd told everyone the same thing. "But I can understand you had a lot going on and then your dad did something to anger you. I see why you might have left." I nodded. "So, when are you coming back?" she asked casually.

"Back?" I choked out in confusion.

"To Heartland?" she stared at me. "To work? You are coming back aren't you?"

"Um, well, I wasn't sure what with everything that happened. I haven't really thought about it..." she cut me off.

"Ty, like I said, none of this was your fault. You saved her life, not endangered it. So of course you'll come back." she paused as if what she was about to tell me was secret. "To be totally honest, we need you. Amy's a lot better since the accident but she still get's these horrible headaches and it makes it hard for her to work. I'm almost nine months pregnant, I'm not supposed to be doing anything strenuous, but I've been having to help out. Grandpa also. So you see," she pleaded with me, "We _need _you. Amy needs help." A rush of guilt swept over me again and although I didn't want to, I knew that I was going back to work.

"When?" Lou looked overjoyed and seemed to think for a second.

"Well truthfully, now...today. But if that's too short of notice I'll understand, if you need to come tomorrow. I mean it would be helpful today if you..."

"I'll come today. I just need to do a few quick errands for my mom and then I'll be over, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Ty, for everything. You're a life saver...literally." she laughed at her own joke as she walked towards a cash register.

I finished shopping for my mom and then went home, avoiding my dad at all costs. He was in the middle of a very large case, so that wasn't too hard. My mom tried doting on me, seeing as though it had been a while, but I continued to push her away, pleading other things to do. I dressed for work and climbed into the rental, breathing deeply as I headed towards Heartland. I needed to talk to Amy.

I pulled in the drive and was surprised to see no one was home. Lou's SUV was nowhere in sight, and Jacks pick up wasn't there either. The only car was a red convertible, situated near the barn. I climbed out of the car and walked slowly towards the house.

"Hello?" I called when I stepped into the kitchen. No one answered. I walked out into the yard and into the front barn, I greeted all the horses, I had missed them. When I saw no one in the front barn I walked towards the back barn. I looked down into Sundance's stall and frowned. Amy stood next to Sunny, a grooming kit at her feet. A currycomb was in her right hand, but she wasn't grooming him. Her forehead was resting on his large form and her fingers were lightly massaging her temples. She was obviously in pain. She groaned and I decided to make my presence known. I opened the stall door and walked in, she still didn't hear me. She was lost in her own pain and thoughts. I placed my hand on her shoulder,

"Amy?" she jumped and shrieked, scared, and turned on me. Her eyes were wide in fright, and her hand went immediately to her heart when she saw it was me.

"Ty, you scared me. What are you doing here?" she was breathing hard.

"I came to work. Lou convinced me." she stared at me like she didn't believe me. Then one of her hands went back to her temple. "Are you ok? Do you have another migraine?"

She nodded and then looked at me quickly, "How do you know I've been having migraines?"

I chuckled darkly, put out at the fact she was still wary with me. Her voice was hard, untrusting. "Jake and Lou. I asked how you were."

"Well, I'm fine. You don't even need to be here. What did Lou say to you?"

"That you were getting bad headaches and it was hindering your work. That she was having to help you even when she's pregnant. I decided to come back, I don't want her to be doing that, she might go into premature labor." I lied. This was part of it, but I think we both knew I wanted to talk to her.

"Like you care!" she barked a laugh. "All you care about is Ashley, right Ty? Why don't you go work at Green Briar with her, I bet she could use your..._help_." I never knew someone could make the word help sound so dirty.

"Amy, you don't know what your talking about! Ashley was one time, and I was drunk. Have you ever heard of that? You know, where your intoxicated and tend to do _stupid_ things you wouldn't normally do?"

She glared at me, "Oh, so if you were sober you wouldn't of had sex with her, Ty?"

"No, Amy, I wouldn't have. God is that so hard to believe!" I almost shouted when she looked at me in disbelief. "Is it so hard to believe that I have morals? That I only sleep with people I love...usually? I don't love her Amy, if that's what your thinking. It was a one time thing, and I am ashamed of it. If you want the truth, if you want me to be truly honest, the reason I regret what I did the most is because it turned _you _against me. It hurt you._ I_ hurt you." on the last part my voice lowered until it was just above a whisper. I didn't think she'd heard it.

She looked started at my confession. "You slept with her Ty. I know you were drunk, but that doesn't justify the whole thing. If you were truly set against sleeping with her, even in your drunken state you wouldn't have. So that means some part of you wanted it..." she paused, her voice soft, tired. "wanted _her_."

I absorbed this, thinking it over. I was trying to escape my parents, trying to rebel against them. Yes, maybe some part of me wanted it...some part of me knew that it would hurt them, so I did it. "You know Amy. Maybe your right." she looked hurt. "I was new here, and I was mad at my parents. Maybe the fact that I was trying to rebel had something to do with it. I _wanted_ to make them mad, I _wanted_ to do something rebellious to the extreme, so maybe I _wanted_ to sleep with someone." I paused. "And maybe it just so happens that it was Ashley, and not the person I really wanted to be with." I stared at her pointedly, shocked at the fact that I had voiced this. I hadn't planned on it.

She understood my meaning, I knew she did. But for some reason, she pretended not to. "Look Ty, it doesn't matter anymore. I realize that. I don't know why I got mad. It's not like there was something between us or anything." she said this as a question. Like my answer would change everything. If I said I thought there had been something, then maybe there could be something again. But if I went with what she said, that there was nothing, than nothing would happen. I studied her, taking in her confused, anxious eyes. I was hurt when she said this, but I decided that if she never felt anything, I wasn't about to let her know I had. I would get over it.

"Your right. There wasn't." I saw her eyes drop, but ignored it. "So," I paused. "Friends?" She looked up, and I caught her gaze. There was an unreadable expression in her eyes, some kind of emotion that I had never seen before. Raw.

Her voice was emotionless when she answered, stiff. "Friends." My heart flipped when she said this, but I ignored it. I stuck out my hand and we shook.

I looked at her before walking away, down the center aisle. I heard her muttering something as I went. All I could make out was one word, spoken in a sad voice,

"Friends."

**Author Note: **Well, I finally updated this story! And I have the next few chapters planned out. And I'd like to say thank you to HorseLover20693 for giving me a wonderful idea. She suggested another party, and at first I didn't like the idea. I thought it would be too much like the second chapter, but last night I got to thinking about things between Amy and Ty. And I came up with a PERFECT scene. And the one thing that would make it better is if it were at a party. So for all who end up liking the party scene, when I get to it (and I think it's going to be a personal favorite. I can't WAIT to write it), thanks to HorseLover20693 for the environment, and unknowing inspiration.


	8. Fallen Angel

_Well, now that I have an idea of what I am doing with this story, I am once again drawn to it. I plan on being busy much of the summer but this week I have a bunch of family things I have to do. But most of them are at night so I have time during the day to write. So here's another chapter and hopefully I'll have time in a few weeks to update._

_**Note: **For some reason this story has somehow turned into a full-fledged Ty POV story. So sorry if anyone wanted Amy's POV, I will do it sometimes, maybe even in this chapter, but I've taken a liking to Ty's in this story. Therefore it will be mainly Ty's POV._

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

_Next Day- Tuesday- September 25th _

I drove up the drive that led to Heartland, admiring the rolling hills that were it's protectors. They rose gradually and fell in graceful arches, merging together to form an angry see of earth. They surrounded the farm as though it were their baby, nestled safely out of harms way. I took all this in as I tried to keep my thoughts away from the coming hours. The friendship I had forged with Amy was what I wanted, a mutual agreement. Though, for reasons still unknown even to myself, I felt wrong calling her my friend. I had been in love before, where my heart fluttered and my mind reeled. I didn't feel that way with Amy. With Amy the world was always perfectly clear, while utterly tangled, all at the same time. This confused me more than anything. I knew it wasn't love, but was it friendship? Like so many things in my life, we fell right in-between.

Most of the previous night had been consumed with thoughts of Amy. Her face seemed to float into every mental image I conjured. I was impossibly angry at the confusion I felt when thinking of her. She was so stubborn and head-strong, which annoyed me to a great extent. She somehow knew which nerves to pluck with me, winding me up tighter and tighter until I was bound to break. But even through all the annoyances I had grown fond of her, and this fondness clouded my thoughts and frazzled my brain.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the farmhouse looming in the distance. I pulled up alongside the house and parked, breathing deeply while turning off the car. The rental I had received right before I had left was a used Sentra, not my dream car, but I didn't mind as long as I had one. I climbed out and walked towards the barn, hell bent on getting straight to work, my ipod safely in my pocket.

Amy apparently wasn't home yet and I was immensely happy at that fact. I dove right into mucking out the stalls and tried to lose myself in the music filtering into my ears.

An hour later I walked to the tack room to grab a grooming kit, planning on grooming the new arrival, Something To Remember. Remy had come to Heartland the week I started work. She was the classic case of fear. She feared anything that had to do with jumps. A pole lying on the ground made her shy. A piece of wood made her rear. Even the fence around the paddocks had a slight effect on her.

I had immediately bonded with her, sensing the fear and beginning to get her to trust me. I was now afraid that my progress with her was ruined, what with being gone for a week. I walked into the tack room and grimaced. Apparently since Amy's accident no one had taken much care to that particular room. Bridles were flung about all over the tack chests. Saddles were mainly stacked neatly on their pegs, but some were on the chests, abandoned. _Amy must not of had the strength or time_, I thought.

I rearranged some of the supplies before finding the stack of grooming kits. I picked one up and walked over to the back barn, greeting the horses as I passed. Remy was in the last stall on the right and I smiled when she whinnied at me.

"Hey, girl." I crooned, caressing her softly. She nudged into my hand, searching. I chuckled and pulled out an alfalfa cube, laying my hand flat as she ate it. "How are you? Did you miss me?" I joked, opening the stall and slipping in. I began to groom her, losing myself in her soft mane. I finished grooming her and took to giving her a session of t-touch. I slowly massaged my fingers in slow, lazy, circles across her body. I was concentrating so hard on this task I didn't here the footsteps.

"Hey." I looked up. Amy stood right outside the stall door, her arms draped casually over the door, watching me. Her face had taken to being tight and closed up around me, it was a normal and expected sight.

"Hi." I greeted, preferring Remy over her at the moment. My fingers resumed their work.

"I, uh, had to stay after school today." I only nodded, not knowing what to say. I heard her sigh softly before seeing her bite her bottom lip out of the corner of my eye. "Well, I thought I should let you know, just incase you were wondering."

"Thanks, but I wasn't." I smiled quickly at her, turning away from her slightly surprised look.

"Oh. Okay." she turned from the stall door, but turned right back. "Look, Ty. I know we said we were going to be friends, but if this is how were going to act around each other than I'm not so sure we should even be that."

I looked at her blankly, "Act like what?"

"Like we can't even stand to talk to each other. Like being in the other's presence is torturous." she waved her hands wildly in front of her, accentuating her point. "It's just that if we plan on being friends than we really need to be friends. If we can't do that than I think we should just acknowledge that and work together, that's all."

I blinked, twice.

"Well?" she breathed, finally, after a few moments of silence.

"Well." I repeated. She looked aggravated. "What do you want me to say, Amy? Do _you_ want to be friends?" this seemed to surprise her. She looked as if she had expected me to be the decider. My question threw her for a loop.

"I, well, I suppose." she spoke slowly as if I would interrupt and disagree.

"Well then, friends it is." I took to massaging Remy again, but Amy wasn't finished.

"So this means we're going to try and talk to each other, not just short comments?" I nodded, knowing I was already betraying that proposal. She sighed again, annoyed. "Fine." with that she finally left and walked away, leaving me more confused than ever.

_A Month Later. October 26th- Amy's POV_

It had been over a month since my accident, and yet I still felt injured. Not physically, no, mentally. All my cuts and bruises had faded and my headaches had long ago lessened into nothingness. I was now able to work the farm without being plagued by the ever inconvenient migraines. I could smile without flinching because my bruises were acting up. I could laugh without my head aching horribly. No, physically I was perfect. Mentally, not so good.

Ty and I had both agreed to be friends. Now I, the jealous one who somehow believed there had been something between us, was suffering. At the gas station I had felt something. No matter how wrong or unwanted that feeling was, I couldn't ignore it. Over the weeks, and especially when he apologized, I grew to like him more. I tried to stifle any feelings I had towards him, but alas, it was not so easy. My feelings, unfortunately, were slaughtered anyways when I found out Ty had slept with Ashley. My heart felt as if it were breaking while a fire burnt it to ashes. I had never felt such pain, and that in itself angered me. When my accident ensued I felt such hatred towards Ty. It was his fault for everything. If he hadn't slept with Ashley I wouldn't have pulled out of his arms that day. I wouldn't have fled on Sundance. I wouldn't have fallen, in more ways then one.

As I fell from Sunny that day I couldn't help but imagine a falling angel. The angel was bathed in a brilliant light that made her features even more beautiful. Her hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders, like a shimmering waterfall, plunging into eternity. Her eyes were chocolate brown, warm as a fire burning within. She wore a long white dress, so beautifully surrounding her petite figure. This angel didn't have a halo, but the light surrounding her made you forget the image of a mythical angel. No, the halo was not missed. She was gorgeous, so gorgeous you felt as though you wanted to cry just looking at her kind face. Then, when you got past her beauty you saw her wings. They were white and fluffy, wings made to keep her aloft. But these wings had been broken. They hung limply at her side as she fell though the air, her kind beautiful face, suddenly revealed. What I hadn't noticed before was what blurred her beauty. This angel was crying. Her eyes watched me as I fell. She was falling herself, but you could see she was crying for my loss, not her own. Her face was twisted in such sadness that I felt as though I had betrayed her. I felt her pain as she watched me collide with the earth, saw her wipe the tears away in sadness. And as the world had gone black around me, I saw her shed one more tear. That one tear somehow told me her story. She had lost a love, and was drawn to me for some reason. What I didn't know, to this day, was what had connected us.

I didn't know why I saw that angel, or what her purpose was. Was this my mind playing tricks on me? Was I trying to figure something out I needed to know? Or was it trying to tell me something I was unwilling to accept?

Then, every time I thought of the accident, I pictured that falling angel, and wanted to cry. Not for her loss, but my own. I had yet to figure out what my loss had been.

I was now on my way to Jake's, mulling over the past month. Ty and I had become civil towards each other, speaking easily and laughing together. He seemed totally at ease with our new friendship, while I was only putting on a front. I was more comfortable than I had been before with this friendship, but I still had a lingering pain whenever he came to mind. I shook my head of this thought, not wanting to think about what that pain meant, and parked in Jake's driveway.

"Hey, hun!" Jake called as I pulled up. He was sitting on the front porch of his huge house, papers spread out in front of him on a table. The rocker he sat in banged against the house as he stood up to greet me. I smiled at him as I stepped out of my car.

"Hey, babe." I spoke my usual greeting. "How are the plans coming along?" I asked as I sat in the rocker right next to his.

"Horribly. I seem to have lost my touch." Jake sighed. In six days Jake was throwing his annual Halloween Par-tay. Like all his parties, this one was well known. He had called me earlier that day, pleading insanity. He had moaned and groaned that he had lost his touch and needed me to come immediately to help him plan the rest of the party.

"I doubt that, Jake. You've been planning these parties since our freshman year. Your touch is completely permanent." I looked down at the papers on the table. They were lists: _Drinks (Beer), Food, Fire, Music, Costumes, Money, Decorations._ "See, you look like you have a good system going." He looked at me and sighed.

"Amy, I may have a good system, but I am dying. My parents actually _limited _the amount of money I'm allowed to have." He threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "I've _never _had a limit before!" I was in total shock over this. Jake's parents were very nice people...who were never home. They had more than enough money and had no problem dishing it out for Jake. They knew about his parties but didn't know about the beer. For a lawyer and doctor, they sure weren't too smart. Or maybe they trusted their son, but for with good reasons.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound too surprised, lest he freak out.

He sighed and looked at me, "The last party some guys got in a fight near the end of it and they broke a bunch of pots from Europe or something." he rolled his eyes. "Apparently they were really valuable and expensive. So, as my punishment, I have a limit."

"Oh, well, I guess that explains why you think you've lost your touch." I patted his arm as he dropped his head into his hands. "It ok. We'll figure it out. How much did they give you?" He pushed a piece of paper towards me and I picked it up. The amount of money written there made me gasp. If I threw a party it wouldn't cost 1/4 of what he was given.

"Jake, this is more than enough."

He looked at me like I'd gone crazy. "Amy, that is so much less than what I normally have, and I always spend it all."

"Look, Jake. I know that your used to more but your talking to the queen of money here. I know how to manage it, believe me. Lou and I aren't _too_ different." he smiled at me and took hold of my hand gently.

"Thanks Amy. What would I do without you?" he smiled at me in a way I knew was more than thankfulness.

"Run around like you had no head?" I stated, trying to lighten the mood. I was getting squirmy under his gaze. He was looking at me so intently.

"No, seriously. I mean you've always been there for me and I've never gotten to thank you for that."

I sighed, really wanting him to stop being so...odd. "You don't need to thank me for anything, Jake."

He shook his head and squeezed my hand, leaning closer to me. "No, Amy. Thank you." Then, before I knew what was happening he leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised to say the least. His lips were warm and soft against mine, and I leaned forward to kiss him back. I knew I didn't feel for Jake as more than a friend, but the feel of someone's lips against mine just intoxicated me and I wanted more. I felt safe and secure and never wanted to stop. Then his tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened for him. But as our tongues met I realized what I was doing and pulled away, gasping. We sat there, breathing hard, staring at each other.

"Jake." I whispered, resisting the urge to touch my fingers to my lips. He looked at me and lifted a hand to caress my cheek.

"Amy." I didn't feel this way for Jake, I couldn't lead him on. But as he leaned forward to kiss me again I felt myself meeting him halfway, instantly opening for him. The kiss became long and heated, our bodies pressed up together as we desperately tried to get closer to each other. Finally, when the need for air was too strong, we pulled back.

Jake smiled lazily as he drew circles on the back of my neck, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

I dropped my eyes as he smiled so lovingly down at me. "Jake, what just happened?" I felt his fingers stop their circling and move to cup my chin, pulling me up to look at him.

"This." he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine lightly. I sighed and leaned into him. He made to deepen the kiss when I pulled back.

"Jake, I can't." I pulled out of his arms and stood up. He followed suit and grabbed my arm.

"Why not?" I looked at him and thought about that. We had been friends since we were little kids, close as can be. Lately we had grown close again, but as friends. When he kissed me I felt like I never wanted to stop. But was that me liking Jake, or me just wanting someone to notice me?

"We've been friends for so long, I don't want to ruin that." he smiled and let go of my arm, moving closer.

"We won't Amy. If things don't work out then we'll stay friends, I promise."

"Look, Jake. I'm just not sure if I feel that way for you, just please," I pleaded to him with my eyes, "Let me think about it?" he nodded solemnly and leaned down for one more brief kiss, before turning away and walking into the house.

I stood, still shocked at what had happened, before finally I let myself lift my fingers to move along my mouth. I bit my bottom lip as I prayed to God Jake wouldn't be mad when I turned him down. Which I knew I would. It wasn't right when you kissed one guy while imagining it was another. And all the while I had deepened the kiss, I had imagined it was Ty kissing me back.

_Welllll? The next chapter is either the day's before the party or a few of the days AND the party. Review:)_


End file.
